Please sir, I want some letters!
by ScroogeMcDuck
Summary: The Oliver! / Oliver Twist fan letter database. Send your questions for the characters from the book/musical to me via PM and 'they' will respond! Questions and answers posted herein.
1. In Which The Idea Is Introduced

Oliver

Oliver! /Oliver Twist

Fan Letter Mailbox

This one has a cooler name than the S&M one. XD Anyhow, you know the drill. Send your questions for Oliver, Dodger, Fagin, Nancy, Bill, Mr. Bumble…anyone at all, and they shall reply!


	2. Bet 1

For Bet: Do you ever get tired of being Nancy's 'sidekick' or is there a specialreason for your devotion (ie

For Bet: Do you ever get tired of being Nancy's 'sidekick' or is there a specialreason for your devotion (ie. she did you a favour)?Please answer, I love these q&a things!ROH (Republic-Of-Heaven)

Dear ROH,

Nancy and I 'ave been friends ever since we was little. When my parents got taken to the work'ouse, Nance looked after me. She's like me older sister. It does get a little bit tiring wiv her in the spotlight all the time an' all, but I'm used to it and don' mind THAT much as I'm quite shy (or so she says). As for favours, she did me a pretty big 'un for savin' me life! She also got me a job an' all at The Three Cripples, the pub, y'know? I'm indebted to 'er now!

Thanks fer the question, I didn't expect any fer me!

-Bet


	3. Nancy 1

From: Tamira

**From: Tamira**

**To Nancy:How could you be such an idiot not to take the chance Mr. Bronlow and Rosegave you? Didn't you WANT to get away from the live you had? Yes, I know you loved bill and I suppose the others meaned something to you,too... But you had to know that Bill would not stop short of ANYTHING, youcould not have been so blind to think he would not go so far to kill you... Orwhere you? did you ACTUALLY think your love would safe him from this laststep? You could have gotten a better live, a fresh start... And you choose to stayat the place that would kill you not even 24 hours later... Why?I never understood you there...**

Dear Tamira,

That's…a difficult question to answer. But I'll try.

Of course I wanted to get away from the wretched life I led! I can't pretend I enjoyed what I did nearly all my life! I wanted a new start, a new life away from London…but I wanted Bill to be with me too, you see. I couldn't bear to leave 'im behind…I loved 'im.

I had no idea that Bill would end up killing me…I never breathed a word about 'im and I never would 'ave neither! Yes, I did think he loved me enough not to kill me…I never dreamt that he would. I thought he loved me as much as I loved 'im…

But, now I know, I was indeed a fool. All I wanted was a happy life, with Bill as well. I thought, if we went away to the foreign land and spent the rest of our days in peace out there that we might 'ave got along better, no more fightin' or yellin'…

I wanted to save Bill from that fate that might've awaited 'im…the gallows…I wanted us both to be safe somewhere far away from London where we could spend our days in harmony…as we all know, that wos not to be the case…

Love,

Nancy

x


	4. Mrs Sowerberry 1

**From: Kate**

Mrs. Sowerberry:

Where and how did you meet Mr. Sowerberry, and why did you marry him?

Kate,

First of all, what sort of a question is that?

Secondly, I met Mr. Sowerberry at a funeral he was directing. I was one of the hired mourners, see, and he thought I had a real flair for it. He asked if I'd like to work for him on a permanent basis and I agreed; it sounded like a nice idea, especially when he said he'd pay me more than I was getting' at the time!

We got married the next year. It was a small affair, not many people turned up. My mother was grumbling the whole way through the service; oh the fun we had when time came for her funeral! Ha!

I jest.

Honestly, I do.

Why did I marry him in the first place, you ask? You know, I honestly don't remember. Was he handsome? Sort of. Polite? Certainly. He's also a scatter-brained foolish idiot; good thing he has me around, eh?

Yours &c.

-Mrs. Sowerberry

of

Sowerberrys' Funeral Parlour – "That's your funeral!'


	5. Bill 1

To Bill:

Hello!  
Just wondering, about yours and Nancy's relationship. How did you feel about  
her? I mean was she just someone to have around, or was she fun to be with?  
It's just because you always seemed I bit ** her all the time.

Sincerly BrokenAmethyst

BrokenAmethyst,

Me an' Nance…we got on fine at first. She seemed to be head over heels fer me and I admit I had similar feelin's. She were fun to be around certainly; she liked dancing an' gin well enough, so tha' wos good enough fer me.

But after awhile…I dunno. I guess I just started takin' 'er for granted; she'd wash me clothes, make me dinner, anyfink I wanted 'er to do, she'd do. Things between us weren't goin' as well as they should've; I started beatin' 'er and yellin' at 'er for the littlest thing; she didn't understand the pressures and stresses of me job; any night could be the night you get caught and thrown in the clink! Not ter mention I was too fonda the drink (can I 'elp tha'?)

-Bill


	6. Dodger 1

**For Dodger-  
Not only do I think that you are one of the best characters but I've always  
wondered. Do you have a bit of a crush on the wonderful and charming Miss  
Nancy? Because if you don't, you could've fooled me mate. Thanks much!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

'Ello me flash mate!

First off, I ain't a character, awrigh'? I'm a real person! Secondly, thanks fer thinkin' oi'm the best! Tha's real noice of ya to say, an' I feel real appreciated an' all! I'll 'ave to rub tha' in Charley's face one o' these days… Thirdly; WOT DO YA MEAN? I do NOT 'ave a 'bit of a crush' on Nancy! How could you think tha'? If I did, Bill'd beat me brains out!

(Between you an' me, mate…awright, yes, I do loike Nancy more than I probably should! So what?)

Thanks fer the question; I was wonderin' when I'd get one!

Cheerio!

Your Mate, Dodger


	7. Dodger 2

**For the ever clever Artful Dodger,  
Hey Dodge, thanks for answering my last letter. Be careful Bill doesn't find  
out just how much you want to be like him some day eh? Anyways I have to ask,  
how did you come to be at Fagin's anyway? And what was the first thing you  
ever stole on the job?**

Thanks!

~Katarina Sparrow 19

'Ello again mate! Nice to 'ear from ya! I'm ever clever? Cor, thanks! Charley'll be real miffed now, won't 'e?

An' don't you worry your pretty little 'ead! I'll be careful, m'lady Katarina Sparrow! Ain't I always careful? Bill'd never catch me anyhow, not wiv 'is beer belly an' all (don't tell 'im I said tha', awrigh'? Thanks.)

Anyhow…how did I come to be at Fagin's 'ouse? Now /there's/ a question I don' get every day!

Here's the deal…me ol' man? 'E was regular right down bad 'un, if ya must know. He liked to beat up me mother an' me both. It jus' so 'appens tha' I had enough and run off. I wos livin' rough in alleyways an' the like, stealin' stuff to keep me well fed. Sometimes I wos near caught and chucked in the clink, but I always managed to escape. The Artful Dodger, tha's me!

Anyhow, one day I pinched this prime plants pocketwatch, right? I was sneakin' off when I felt this 'and on my shoulder. I tried to run off of course but this person, he wos stronger than even me! He dragged me off wiv 'im an' there was nuffin' I could do about it!

"e said, once we wos away from all the rich folk, somewhere where we wouldn' be spotted, tha' 'is name wos Bill Sykes an' tha' 'e had a job fer me. 'E took me to Fagin's place and told 'im 'e'd seen me stealing tha' man's pocketwatch. Fagin wos real pleased an' I finally found me a place to call 'ome.

'Course, I turned out to be a better pickpocket than Bill (don't you tell 'im I said tha' neither!) an' 'e got all jealous; started robbin' 'ouses to try an' impress the old 'un. Show off.

First thing I stole on the job, all official like, was a real nice wallet! Only the best in linin' too!

Thanks again fer yer question mate, glad to be of assistance!

-Dodger


	8. Bill 2

**For the all too deliciously menacing Bill Sikes,  
Ello' there Bill. Just wondering, how did you and Nancy meet? And what was  
the first thing you can remember thinking about her? Thanks a million.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

WOT?

'Deliciously menacin' you say? Wot's tha' supposed to-

Oh, who cares. I'll take it as a complerment.

Y'know wot; I 'ave a question fer /you/. Why are all the questions directed at me about Nancy? I ask yer! It's creepy! Wot does she 'ave to do with me? Why don' you ask 'er?

Oh fine. I'll answer your flippin' question. But only cos I've 'ad one glass od gin too many (if there is such a thing)!

Me an' Nance? We met when Fagin brought 'er 'ome. Said 'e'd found 'er wanderin' alone on the streets, never told us anyfink more than tha' 'cept tha; she was gonna stay wiv us now. I wosn't best pleased wiv 'im; what wos 'e thinkin', bringin' a /girl/ in? Wos 'e insane?

'E said girls could pick pockets just as well as boys could! I scoffed at 'im then but 'e wouldn't budge and soon we got used to 'avin Nancy around. When we left Fagin's to move onto bigger an' better fings, we went togevver. She lived in a flat above the Cripples for a bit before movin' in wiv me.

The first fing I remember thinkin' about Nancy? Must I really tell ya tha'?

Oh FINE.

Nice figure.

'Appy now?

-Bill


	9. Nancy 2

**For Miss Nancy herself,  
Hey Nancy, I was wondering, have you ever loved anyone other then Bill? Maybe  
as a child at Fagin's or something? Or has he just always been 'your Bill'?  
Thanks much.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Dear Katarina Sparrow,

Thanks for the question!

You'd think I would've loved someone else at some point, wouldn't ya, what with my 'occupation' an' all. In truth, an' I swear this is the truth, on my life, I have never loved anyone more than I love Bill. True, when we first met he wasn't all that pleasant towards me, but his feeling soon changed for the better and for that I was glad; when I first saw him I found I believed in love at firs' sight.

Oh, forgive me! That must sound so foolish…love at firs' sight indeed!

But it's true.

He has been, and always will be, my Bill.

Love,

Nancy

x


	10. Fagin 1

**For the "respectable" old gent known as Mr. Fagin,  
Fagin I've always wondered how did the password (plummy and slam) for your  
place come about? Was it somethin one of the boys said once or just your own  
engienious invention. Thanks.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Greetings, my dear.

You took long enough to write me a question; two for the Artful as it is! Master Bates is getting a tad jealous of his dear friend, heh heh heh!

With regards to our password; HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?

-ahem-

I mean…plumy and slam is slang, it means 'all right'. Therefore we decided to use the phrase as a password that conveyed a useful meaning but that no-one who knew the slang would understand. I came up with it of course, because you see, my dear, I am a genius.

Honestly.

To tell the truth I always lie.

Work that out of you will.

-A Respectable Gentleman


	11. Charley 1

**For a one Mr. Charley Bates,  
Alright Charley before you blow a gasket in Dodger jealousy (Fagin's words  
not mine, don't be blowin a fuse now mate) I have a question for you. Who  
would you say is the person you really look up to most? It can be somebody in  
the gang or a random stranger far as I'm concerned, just curious. Thanks a  
bundle.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

WHO SAYS I'M JEALOUS? I AIN"T JEALOUS OF DODGER AN' 'IS FLIPPIN' QUESTIONS!

Well, okay, I sorta, possibly, probably, really AM dead jealous of 'im. Death to the top-'atted one!

(Don't tell Fagin I said tha', will ya? Cheers.)

As fer the person I most look up to…it was Dodge until folk started sendin' 'im all these flippin' questions, to tell ya the truth. It wasn't you, was it?

Anyhow, he's got such a big 'ead now it's a wonder 'e can still fit in 'is 'at!

Cheers!

-Master Bates


	12. Dodger 3

**The Thief Who's the Best (but I won't tell Bill you said that), Dodger!  
Dodger me boy I never get tired of hearing from you so I'll write another  
question all the same. (wonder how mad Charley'll get over this one!). First  
off real sorry bout' yer dad mate, real glad you found Fagin's place though.  
Second off, where on earth did that amazing hat of yours come from? I've  
always wanted the story behind that thing. Cheers!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

M'lady Katarina Sparrow, greetin's once again! Great to 'ear from ya (yer right, Charley's FUMIN'!) Heh heh heh…

Anyhow, where'd I get me hat? You do come up with some great questions mate!

This 'at was actually Fagin's once upon a toime. He gave it to me as a reward after me first job when I brought 'im tha' wallet. I've kept it on me 'ead ever since (although it does sometimes fall off but wotever).

Thanks again for the questions mate!

Cheerio!

-Dodger


	13. Bill 3

**For Bill Sikes,  
There you are mate, no confusing titles before your name. For the record the  
last one was a compliment. Now, to please your amazing thief of a self further  
I'll ask you a question that's got nothing to do with Nancy. Does it ever  
bother you that people condemn you as the villan without waiting to here your  
side of the story? Thanks.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Thanks; you'd best me glad you paid me a complermen' an' all else your limbs'd be in pieces all over London by now…

As fer the villain thing…it used to bother me, I admit. But now I don' care. I'm Bill Sykes, I am what I am, I do what I do. If I'm breakin' the law while doin' what I do, so what? Who cares? Besides, who'd want to be pitied an' given sympathy by a bunch o' toffs? Not me, that's fer sure.

Once bad, what's the good of turnin'? as I always say.

-Bill


	14. Fagin 2

**Plummy and Slam! And hello there Fagin!  
Not to worry, ain't a mate among you that peached, I found out the password  
from a script, in other words a spot of modern day technology you wouldn't  
understand, even if you are a genious. My question for you Fagin is how on  
earth did you get the idea to start your whole little band of thieves anyway?  
And who was the first kid you ever had go out on a job for you? Thanks a  
million.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Hello again, my dear.

A script, eh? I know what a script is; you honestly think I'm /that/ green? A script is several bits of paper tied together with string that actors read off of during a play.

See? I /am/ a genius.

As for my little gang? Promise you won't peach on me?

Good. You better not. If the game was up with me, it'd be up with Bill, and he'd come and wring your neck, my dear… I wouldn't want that to 'appen, not even to someone who finds out my secret passwords in scripts from the future!

Sorry. I was distracted for a minute there.

Why'd I form my little gang?

First off, I wos livin' rough on the streets, stealin' stuff to earn me keep. I never knew me parents, never 'ad a family of me own; don't pity me, my dear, pity isn't wot I'm after. By the by I found this old attic, abandoned eons ago, an' I took it as me own. I continued pickin' pockets but one day I got to thinkin'; what if I got someone else to do me job for me?

Genius, ain't it my dear?

So, I began takin' in 'omeless lads like meself off the streets; I'd give 'em food an' a place to sleep, as well as a job. The lads were all very grateful to me; I gave 'em a purpose an' a sense of identity. Fagin's lads, that's wot they called 'emselves, fine fellows.

Problems started when lads started getting' caught. I'd warned each an' every one of 'em before their first job, about peachin'. You peach on me an' even though you're stuck in jail, I'll find a way to make life most unpleasant for you, my dear, mark my words. ('Course there's a lot more to it than that, my dear, but I'm strayin' from the point).

They never peached on me, those lads that got caught, not one of 'em! They 'ad no reason to; 'ow could they rat on me after all I'd done for 'em?

There's another reason I invented me own little gang…a less businesslike of a reason, my dear. As I say, I never knew my parents. Ran off as soon as I could walk an' talk; can't remember a thing about 'em. From the moment I brought Bill in (me first lad) I knew tha' my little gang wos going to be more than just a group of childish men of business. They were going to become the family I never 'ad.

My first lad on the job? Bill, of course, the little devil! Came back with five wallets, four wipes and a nice engraved snuffbox. Clever dog…clever dog.

-Fagin


	15. Oliver 1

**To Oliver,  
You know Oliver I hold a slight grudge against you because if it weren't for  
you nothing bad would've ever happened to the gang! But still it wasn't your  
fault and I do have a question for you dearest. Seeing as you spent the first  
half of your life starving, now that you're off the gruel and all, what's your  
favorite food? haha, thanks.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

G-good day ma'am.

You hold a grudge against me? I'm so terribly sorry, please forgive me for what I did! I only tried to do what I knew was right and good in my heart; I had no idea of the eventual consequences of my actions!

My favourite food? That's a fascinating question!

I think, in all honesty, I'd have to say peaches and cream. A delicious dish if ever there was one; if not somewhat fattening.

Thank you ever so for the question, ma'am!

-Oliver Twist


	16. Fagin 3

**For the undeniable Mr. Fagin,  
I would bow to your superior intellect sir were it not for the fact that I  
know how to use a microwave oven and you don't so ha!...ahem sorry. And all  
pity and joking aside I'm glad you found your family mate. Anyways I know if I  
asked Bill he'd deny it up and down and since I like my face arranged the way  
it is I'll ask you. Was he ever just a cute little kid that went out on jobs  
for dear old Fagin or has he always looked like he could beat you until you  
couldn't see straight? Thanks you're a darlin mate.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Microwave oven?

I'm afraid you've got me there, my dear. Care to explain?

As for Bill looking cute or not; I'll admit he had his days, my dear. He could act cute and innocent but he was a fiery little thing, even as a child! I remember him once demanding I cook him another slice of bacon; when I told him I wouldn't he threatened to clobber me with the frying pan!

How could I refuse?

You're very welcome by the way, my dear. Keep the questions coming!

-Fagin

(who now has an irrational fear of frying pans; ever wondered why I use a toasting fork, hmm?)


	17. Charley 2

**For the ever wonderful Charley,  
Alright now you see here Charley Bates, Dodger's your best mate and no room  
for fightin amongst friends. He is a great kid to look up to Charley I mean  
he's a great pick pocket and you can't deny it. But you guys work best as a  
team, don't you forget that. Now a question for you Charley, you ever been  
even close to getting caught out on the job? Thanks.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Sorry 'bout tha'…ain't you ever been jealous of anyone before though mate? Ye feel like yellin'!

Any'ow, 'ave I ever been caught on the job (or nearly)? Admittedly, there wos this one time when I nearly ended up in the clink but Dodger came and saved the day.

Ye're right, Miss Katarina. Dodge is a great mate (if a bit big-'eaded).

Thanks!

-Master Bates


	18. Dodger 4

**To my favorite little thief,  
Hello there Dodge! Now see here I ain't defending you to Charley again so lay  
off would ya? Second off love the story about your hat mate, that's just  
amazing. My question for you is have you ever been jealous of Oliver in the  
fact that he could escape the slums of London to go live a real great life, or  
are you plenty happy where you are with good old Fagin? (I couldn't see you as  
a bloody aristocrat anyways but I had to ask.) Thanks.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Once again mate, interestin' question! Tha's the only reason we write back ya know; if ye're questions wos borin' we wouldn't be bothered pinchin' Fagin's pens when 'e wasn't lookin' to write back to ya! (Don't tell 'im I said tha' please! Thanks mate!)

'Ave I ever been jealous of Oliver? 'Ave I 'eck! To tell ya the truth, he seemed like an awright sorta chap at first, y'know? But he wos so green and such a goody-goody; it scared us all! The others kept askin' me why on Earth I brought him to Fagin's an' after awhile I didn't know 'ow to reply! Jealous of _'im_? Nah.

As fer the whole escapin' the slums bit; I'm perfectly 'appy where I am. I 'ave me mates, the old un, a roof over me 'ead an' grub; who wants to go live in some stuffy ol' posh 'ouse anyway? I'd probably just steal the silver an' run off again!

Cheerio; thanks again fer the questions! Charley seems 'appier now; 'ave you been writin' to 'im too, mate?

-Dodger


	19. Bill 4

**To Bill  
Course it was a compliment, who would ever insult the great Bill Sikes. Now  
to get to the question, we all know Fagin plays favorites what with you,  
Dodger, and Charley, in that order I'm sure no need to go rearranging their  
faces or mine. Now, my question is do you have a favorite amongst the boys?  
Just curious. Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Who would ever insult me indeed? If they did- nevermind, you seem to 'ave grasped the concept.

'Course I'm Fagin's favourite (did 'e tell you to say tha'?)! If I wasn't he'd be floatin' down a river somewhere (dead, in case you couldn't guess).

Anyway.

Do I 'ave a favourite out of Fagin's lads? Not really, to tell ya the truth. I don't come into contact wiv 'em tha' much. But if I 'ad to pick, I'd say Dodger. Reminds me a bit of meself when I was tha' age ('cept I was much more 'andsome an' cunnin', as anyone'll tell ya).

-Bill


	20. Bet 2

**For The Lovely Miss Bet,  
Hello there Bet, question for you dear. We all know Nancy has her Bill, but  
have you ever had a love interest? And I actually have two questions for you  
my dear, ever thieve for Fagin or did Nancy just bring you straight back to  
the Three Cripples with her. Thanks a ton!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

I got another question?! Cor, I wosn't expectin' tha'!

Me? 'Ave a 'love interest'? Nah! Not yet any'ow…I 'ope the right man'll turn up one o' these days.

An' as for theivin' for Fagin, I didn't do tha' neither. I've worked at the Cripples most of me life.

Thanks fer the questions, you're a darlin'!

-Bet


	21. Fagin 4

**For Mr. Fagin,  
Ah, microwave ovens are a bit hard to explain. They help us use frying pans  
less let's just say that. Tehe, okay now Mr. Fanofthetoastingfork! My question  
for you is, why didn't you ever help Nancy? If you had got the boys together  
the lot of you could've stood up to that brute. All those times he hit her  
right in front of you and the lot of you never lifted a finger in protest.  
Why?  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Hmmm…I like that nickname. Mr. Fanofthetoastingfork. I ought to use it more often in conversation just to see the confused looks on people's faces…

Ah. We're being /serious/ now aren't we?

Fine.

Why do me an' the boys never stand up to Bill? Believe me, my dear, I've tried! I've told 'im time and time again but does 'e listen to good old Fagin? Does he heck. He's a man wiv 'is own rules; he won't listen to a word I say. Not to mention I don't really want to be on the receiving end of one of his fists.

I'll tell you somethin' though; in the far distant past (ha!) when Bill was still boardin' 'ere wiv me an' the lads 'e wouldn't just 'it Nancy if she did somethin' to annoy 'im, even if it were unintentional. The man can't take a joke.

So don't blame me for not doin' anythin'; can I 'elp it?

-A Rather Disgruntled Fagin


	22. Dodger 5

**For Sir Artful,  
See even typing your name as an Aristocrat feels wierd. I knew you'd never be  
jealous of Oliver. Now a question for you oh top hatted one. I'd be very  
curious to know what the scariest situation you've been in at Fagin's is.  
Thanks, you're a diamond mate!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

I'm a diamond?! Does tha' mean you think I'm tough as well as 'andsome?

Heh heh. I know you do so I won' bother askin' again.

Any'ow; the scariest situation I've been in at Fagin's? There's quite a few…whenever Bill turns up its always scary, tha' time when Fagin 'ad too much gin and chased after Charley an' me with a toastin' fork thinkin' we wos coppers, tha' time when Fagin thought it'd be a great idea to see if gin was flammable…

You don't wanna know.

-Dodge


	23. Nancy 3

**To The Bold Miss Nancy,  
Hey Nancy I have yet another question for you. And don't worry love at first  
sight doesn't seem foolish to me at all. Anyways, was it really strange being  
the only girl at Fagin's place, or did you feel right at home? And who was  
your first friend in the gang? Thanks mate. Cheers!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Hello again darlin'!

It doesn't sound foolish to you? Really? Cor, an' there I wos thinkin' I wos the only one!

Bein' the only girl at Fagin's place wos a bit awkward, at first. None of the lads was pleased wiv 'im for bringin' me in; even Bill at first, as I say. But after awhile, when I'd picked some good pockets and darned a few dozen handkerchiefs it started to feel like 'ome.

I'd like to say tha' me first friend in the gang wos Bill, but it wosn't. My first friend was actually a lad called Morris; then I realized 'e only liked me cos I didn't mind pourin' 'is gin for 'im.

Thanks again sweetheart, keep the questions coming!

Love,

Nancy

x


	24. Bill 5

**Bill,**

Sorry to displease but I've got a question for you about Nancy. Obviously  
after a while you didn't feel much, but the first time you hit Nancy, did you  
feel bad about it? Even a little. And actually another question for you, what  
was the first house you ever broke in to and where on earth did you get the  
idea to attempt it? Thanks mate.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19

Askin' questions about Nance again, eh?

Fine, I'll answer ye.

Awright, I admit it, the first time I hit Nancy I fel' bad. Like a monster. 'Ow could I 'ave done tha'? Obviously I wos in a fit or drunk or summit at the time but…sooner or later beatin' Nancy became second nature. She didn't seem to mind; she'd just apologize fer whatever I'd accused 'er of an' then carry on as normal….

The first 'ouse I ever broke into was…well, I never found out the toff's name! It wos a fairly small 'ouse, even by my standards at tha' time but real nice lookin' all the same; balcony an' all. As fer the idea of robbin' 'ouses, it seemed to come natural after pickpocketin'. You move on to bigger an' better things (and get more cash into the bargin).

-Bill


	25. Fagin 5

**For ;-)  
Oh Fagin I didn't mean to upset you in any way, glad to hear you at least  
attempt to defend the lady. My question is, and I think it's kind of strange  
seein as I can't picture you doing much else, if you weren't all settled down  
with your little band of pick pockets and what not, what do you think you'd be  
doing? Any other professions ever strike your fancy, because few others then  
those raised in your gang have said "I wanna grow up to be a professional  
pickpocket". Cheers!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

You do ask the most intriguing questions, don't you, my dear?

What professions take my fancy, you say? That's a hard 'un; the only professions I really know of are thieves, murderers, policemen, beaks an' the like. So, as it stands, I quite like me own profession; receiver of stolen goods, cooker of breakfasts, hoarder of treasure (shhh! That's a secret, my dear!)

So, yes. As for other professions outside my particular field, I do know of businessmen, shopkeepers an' all; I just wouldn't fancy being one of them. Although, now I come to think of it, owning a hat shop does sound most fascinating…

-Fagin


	26. Charley 3

**For an all too clever Charley Bates,  
Hello again dearest, I have a question for you. How on earth did you and  
Dodger meet? And were you buddy buddy right off the bat or was there a time  
where you couldn't stand each other? Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

'Ello again, mate! Nice to 'ear from ya!

'Ow did Dodger an' me meet, eh?

Well, funny thing is, we wos both trying to pickpocket the same bloke! 'Course 'e turns round an' sees us an' we both run off; soon we're bein' chased by a mob! Dodger just dragged me along with 'im; probably afraid I'll peach on 'im if 'e let me get caught!

We stopped when we got to what I now know is Fagin's place. Dodger seemed a bit miffed with me at first fer ruinin' his 'job' but 'e seemed to take a shine to me just the same. 'E brought me to Fagin an' we all played 'The Game' to test my pickpocketin' skills. It wos brilliant! I managed to pinch Fagin's pocketwatch; the expression on 'is face wos priceless!

Stealin' 'is pocketwatch is now my 'party trick' whenever one of us brings a new 'un. I always get the pocketwatch.

Dodger an' me; as I say 'e was a bit miffed at the start but after just one round of the game it wos like we were brothers! We worked well as a team, Fagin said.

Thanks fer the question, mate! Cheers!

-Charley


	27. Dodger 6

**For The Artful Dodger (who yes largely resembles a diamond in being tough and  
handsome),  
Hey Dodge! Me writing you, what a shock *sarcasm*. Alright in all seriousness  
I have a question for you oh Artful one. What's the maddest you can ever  
recall Fagin being towards you? Thanks mate. Cheers!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

The maddest the old 'un ever got at us, eh?

Probably the time when Charley an' I hid the gin just before Bill wos due to arrive to talk to Fagin! Heh heh heh. He was runnin' all about the place lookin' for 'is gin bottle an' 'e couldn't find it nowhere! It wos hilarious!

Sadly, he noticed it stickin' out of Charley's pocket an' began chasin' us around tryin' to gerrit back; yellin' and screamin' and threatenin' us. I mean, 'e tried to be threatenin, but 'e'd been on the gin pretty 'ard tha' day already… 'E eventually resorted to throwin' a mug at the pair of us; we ducked an' it 'it Bill as 'e wos coming through the door!

'E got the gin off us though, Bill, tha' is.

Tha' wos annoyin' and kinda painful too.

-Dodge


	28. Fagin 6

**To the head of the thieving household, Fagin!  
'Ello there Fagin, here's the shock of a century, I've got another question  
for you. Was there ever a time where Bill was afraid of you instead of vice  
versa. Sorry that all my questions to you have been pertaining to him  
recently, but you and I both know he'd deny it up and down. Thanks for  
understanding oh genius one. Cheers!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Heh heh heh; Bill denying it up and down is quite probable, my dear, with some limb breaking into the bargain. I'm glad you're asking me questions pertaining to him actually; means I get to spill all 'is secrets that 'e'd never tell anyone! Heh heh heh…

Did you know, my dear, when Bill was younger he liked to suck his thumb?

Sorry, straying from the point somewhat, my dear.

Was Bill ever scared of /me/?

I think, when he was much younger, he was. If he did somethin' wrong, like steal an empty wallet by accident or somethin' of that nature, I'm afraid to confess, my dear, that I would get a bit sharp with him. He was my best pickpocket, after all, and 'e came back empty 'anded! I found out later that he sometimes slacked off to job to visit the Cripples; I gave 'im a right hiding for that when I found out!

But then, of course, he grew up. Role reversal, much?

That's all I 'ave to say.

-Fagin


	29. Nancy 4

**For the Wonderful Miss Nancy,  
We all know Bill seems to think it's okay to hit you, which by the way it's  
not. Anyways my question is, did you ever hit him back. A kick a bite  
something? thanks a million.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

What a curious question, dear!

Have I ever 'it 'im back? At first I didn't, I didn't want to 'urt 'im, but as time went on an' I realized 'e wos never goin' to stop beatin' me so long as I wos around to be beaten I tried to fight back. This only got 'im in more of a temper though; Bill is still of the notion tha' I should be below 'im an' do wotever 'e says, which includes not 'itting 'im. 'e thinks I should jus' take the pain lyin' down an' not put up any resistance…

But no matter wot 'appens, Bill strikin' me or no, I'll play this game 'is way.

-Nancy


	30. Dodger 7

**For the Ever Clever Best Thief of All Time,  
And hello there Dodger! My question for you Dodge, what's the most hurt  
you've ever been by one of your friends. Charley Nancy Bill Fagin, any of um  
ever (for lack of a better term) really just hurt your feelings? Thanks,  
you're a diamond mate!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

'Ello again mate!

Thanks fer sayin' I'm the ever clever bestest thief of all time; tha' really made my day, tha' did.

Any'ow, the most 'urt any of my hintimate friends 'ave caused me would 'ave to 'ave come from Fagin; tha' time when I picked an empty wallet, nearly got caught while doin' so an' 'ad to run 'ome empty 'anded; I also completely forgot it wos my turn to nab us some grub. Fagin gave me a right beatin' after tha', yellin' all sorts o' stuff.

I suspect 'e'd been on the gin wiv Bill before'and but tha' didn't make me feel any better.

-Dodge


	31. Fagin 7

**For The Most Amazing, Fagin!  
Hey there Fagin, Bill sucking his thumb eh?, I like this revealing secrets  
gig. It made me laugh out loud when you said that. Moving on now, question for  
you about Dodger's hat. He says he got it from you, so where on earth did you  
get it from. It is a right down clever little hat, couldn't help but wonder.  
Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Where on Earth did I get that particular item of headwear….

Shall we say the local hat stall was having a 'sale'?

Heh heh heh, there's no point in trying to hide anything from you, my dear.

The local hat stall was indeed having a sale and I took to opportunity to nab the one you can see now on Dodger's noggin. What good is a master criminal without a good hat, I say?

Unfortunately that's one of the hazards of my profession; hats are more noticeable and more likely to be recognized if stolen than a wallet is, in general, especially if the hat in question os of such brilliant quality as the Artful's hat once was, my dear.

It's been through a lot of wear and tear since I stole, just so you are aware, my dear.

Heh heh heh…

-Fagin


	32. Fagin 8

**To The Ever Astounding Mr. Fagin,  
Ah! That explains so much. And I do love that hat, really nice one for them  
to be having a 'sale' on, wear and tear or no. Haha, okay in all seriousness,  
and here's a rather shocking announcement, I have a question for you. If you  
had a chance to go back and completely relive your life, start to finish,  
would you change anything? What and why? Thanks, I know that's a really  
difficult question.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

As I've said countless times, my dear, you do ask some fascinating questions.

If I could relieve my life I probably would've liked to own a hat shop for at least some of the time, and figured out how to cook more than sausages and bread. Ah, well, can't be helped.

On a more serious note, another thing I would change about my life would be my being too hard on my young charges. As you can clearly see in the case of one Bill Sykes, your mistakes have a way of coming right back at you, and not in a pleasant way neither!

I'm sorry my answer to this particular question could not be more comprehensive, my dear. My mind power ain't what it used to be.

-Fagin


	33. Dodger 8

**For The Thief That Can Thieve Better Then Bill Sikes,  
But do me a favor Dodger, don't tell him I said that. Alright oh top hatted  
one I have a question for you. You told me a while ago that you like the  
charming Miss Nancy perhaps a bit more then you should. What is it you like  
most about her and why? Thanks, you're a real gem!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

'Course I'm a gem, mate, we already discussed tha'!

Heh.

Righto, onto the question.

What do I like most about Nance? Tha's 'ard to say really; she's beautiful an' kind an' she stands up to Bill; somethin' most of us (not me of course, you know me better than tha'!) would be petrified to do. She also brings us sweets, that's always nice of 'er. Bill doesn't bring sweets, does 'e?

-Dodge


	34. Bill 6

**For Bill Sikes,  
Bill I have a question for you, I know, shocking isn't it? What were you  
doing in life before you went to thieve for Fagin? Very curious about that.  
Thanks a million.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Wot wos I up to before I met Fagin?

Same as I always 'ave done, robbin' posh folk an' keepin' it for myself. I wos making a pretty comfortable livin' off it too, mind! Then the old fence came along and asked if I wanted to thieve for 'im instead. 'E said 'e'd give me food an' a place to sleep, so long as I carried on pinchin' stuff for 'im.

A temptin' offer, I'll grant 'im tha'.

-Bill


	35. Nancy 5

**For The Beautiful and Talented Miss Nancy,  
Nancy I asked Dodger this a while back but I think it'd be really interesting  
to hear the answer from you as well. Outside of things dealing with Bill,  
because lord knows he put you through some scary things, what's the scariest  
situation you've ever been in? Cheers!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Hello again!

Don't you go thinkin' it's just Bill that gives me grief, oh no!

Some of the folks down at the Cripples really tick me off sometimes as well, like those sailor chappies. Always drunk and swearin' like…sailors. They ain't /scary/ though, just really annoyin'.

One of the 'azards of my 'profession' is tha' sometimes the customers ain't always the most friendly of blokes. 'Course, you always 'ave to act like you're fine wiv everything, but inside you're wishin' you were anywhere but there…

Those sort of situations are almost as scary as Bill can be.

-Nancy


	36. Dodger 9

**For Dodger,  
No titles before your name this time because your name holds far too much  
glory to just pick an adjective. Anyways I do have a question for you. Seeing  
as you're like Fagin's right hand man I got to wondering, has Fagin ever  
threatened to kick you out after the two of you got really buddy buddy? Thanks  
a million.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Cor, thanks mate!

'As Fagin ever threatened to kick me out? On numerous occasions, me ol' mate! But 'e never means it though, not really. It's an empty threat. 'E only really says tha' when 'e's REALLY mad, an' why would 'e be really mad at me, eh? When do I ever do anyfink worth getting' mad about?

Heh.

-Dodger


	37. Nancy 6

**For the charming Miss Nancy,  
Hey Nancy, Sailors acting like sailors eh? Can't imagine. He he, okay now in  
all seriousness I do have a question for you my dear. When you first met Fagin  
what was your first impression of him? Thanks, cheers!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

When I first met Fagin, you say?

Well, I thought 'e was a bit mad, at first glance, wot wiv 'is matted hair an' all. Turns out my first impressions were right; 'e /is/ a bit mad, but not as mad as I expected 'im to be. 'E's got a pretty sharp mind, to 'is credit; how else would 'e come up wiv all 'is schemes?

But, yes. Mad wos my first thought on seein' 'im.

Don't tell 'im I told you tha'.

Love,

Nancy

x


	38. Charley 4

**For the wonderful Charley,  
Hey there Charley haven't written your way in a while and I came up with a  
question good enough to warrant another letter. You ever steel something so  
good you decided to just not turn it over to Fagin? What and why? Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

'Ow did you find out about tha'?

-shifty eyes-

Um…yeah. Tha' I did.

I 'appened to steal a particularly pretty pair of earrings, diamond I think they wos. They wos in a small package, probably some chap was takin' 'em to or from the pawn shop. Anyway, they wos too good to 'and over to the old 'un so I kept 'em an' sold 'em off.

Got me a neat little sum, those earrings did.

-Charley


	39. Charley 5

**Now, I have a question...  
To Charley, too... But not to Charley when he was a child, but years later,  
when he is an adult and has a honest work and all that (mentioned quite on the  
end of the book...)**

Dear Mr. Charley Bates,

do you ever miss the live you had as a kid, even though it was hard and you  
stole and such? Do you miss Dodger and the others? Or do you think it's  
totally fine as it is now?  
Oh, and did you ever start a family?

Bye, Tam

Hello Miss Tamira, thanks fer the question!

Do I ever miss the life I led? As a whole, no, I don't. Once I saw how Bill, Dodger and the others ended up; shot, hung, transported…I realized I didn't want to continue living that life. I wanted to start a new life and become an honest man.

I must admit, I miss the others though, Dodger especially. He was my best mate, after all. As bad as Fagin was, I now realize, he had some good in him, and I miss him as well. He was like a father to me. Nancy, how could I not miss her? Her kindness and bravery; she didn't deserve the fate Bill dealt her.

Life for me is perfect now. I persuaded Bet to leave London with me and soon after that we were married; a proper ceremony and all. We both do honest work now and we're proud of what we've been able to achieve.

Thank you very much fer the question, Miss Tamira!

-Charley Bates


	40. Dodger 10

**For the ever incredible, Artful Dodger!  
Hello there Dodger, here's a shock for you, I have a question. Haha, alright  
now, in all seriousness, when you first started working for Fagin did you ever  
feel guilty like what you were doing was wrong? Or was it always just like,  
"hey look a toff, quick grab the wallets!" Thanks!  
The ever curious,  
~Katarina Sparrow**

Did I ever feel guilty 'bout what I wos doin'?

Nah. Not one bit of it!

I thieved from toffs before I wos taken in by the old 'un; it's 'ow I managed to survive. If I hadn't stolen stuff you wouldn't be able to write me all these questions, now would ya?

-Dodge


	41. Nancy 7

**To the Lovely Nancy,  
Oh Nancy I have a question for you. I know you're really close with all the  
boys in Fagin's gang, but has there ever been a time where one of them really  
got on your nerves? Who and why? Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow**

What entertaining questions you ask, Miss Katarina!

As a matter of fact, Dodger does sometimes get on my nerves; 'e's always 'angin' around me wantin' my attention. I give it to 'im though, 'e'd win anybody over with tha' cheeky grin of 'is!

Charley also has a habit of 'practicing' for the job when I'm around; I almost 'lost' three shillings thanks to 'im! Fagin caught 'im though but 'e insisted it wos 'all in jest' an' got away wivout punishment.

There's right rascals, those lads, but I love 'em anyway.

-Nancy


	42. Dodger 11

**For The Wonderful and Artful Dodger!,  
Hello Dodge, got a rather sad question for you I'm afraid. Have you ever been  
so upset by something that you cried. Who what when where and why? Thanks  
Dodge!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Blimey! You do ask the queerest questions don'cha me flash mate?

'Ave I ever cried over anyfink?

If ye must know, mate, on a couple of occasions. The first time Fagin 'it me 'cos I didn't bring 'im some well-lined wallets I was so scared an' upset that I cried; 'e'd been so nice an' then 'e went an' 'it me!

There wos another occasion, when I first 'appened to see how Bill treated Nance; 'e 'it her right in front of us all, Fagin didn't even lift a finger to 'elp! I cried after everyone went to sleep; 'ow could 'e treat 'er like tha'? How does she bear it?

Excuse me fer goin' all sentimental on you mate, but I got feelin's too.

-Dodge**  
**


	43. Nancy 8

**For the all too amazing Nancy,  
Hello Nancy, got a question for you. If you weren't with your Bill could you  
ever see yourself with somebody else, one of the boys or even Fagin maybe?  
Just curious. Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

…

No.

I couldn'.

Bill's mine an' I'm 'is. That's how it is an' 'ow it'll stay. I can't imagine life wivout 'im now 'e's 'ere; if 'e were to leave me I don't know wot I'd do. I miss 'im so much when 'e's gone as it is!

As for me bein' wiv Fagin; please tell me tha's a joke, mate!

As if!

-Nancy


	44. Fagin 9

**For The Fanofthetoastingfork!  
Hello Mr. Fagin, got a question for you. The kids are always messing around  
and pranking you left and right. What's the biggest prank the lot of them has  
ever pulled on you? Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

The biggest prank, eh my dear?

Let me think, there've been many a prank, my dear, many a prank…

There wos that time when they set a trap so when I tripped over a strategically placed rope a bucket of water fell on my 'ead, but that wosn't the biggest prank, not a chance!

Well, there wos that time when they hid all the food and winded up 'accidentally' eating it…the time when they drank all my gin (/that/ was most peculiar…), the time when Dodger and Charley tied my hair in ribbons when I wos asleep…

Too many pranks to count, my dear, and all of them pretty traumatizing. Can't think of the worst one!

Heh heh heh.

-Fagin


	45. Dodger 12

**To the Dodger:**

How did you get your nickname? Was it something you came up with for  
yourself, or was it someone else's idea?

Queen

'Ello Miss Queen!

As a matter of fact, the nickname wos Charley's creation. 'E said it wos because I always managed to 'dodge' the traps; Fagin added the 'artful' bit; 'e's a fan of tha' word. Thinks it sounds intelligen' or summit.

Thanks fer the question!

-Dodger


	46. Dodger 13

**For The Artful Dodger,  
Hello there Dodger! First of all let me just say mate, I think it's touching  
that you care about Nancy so much. She hardly deserves it, keep being so  
amazing, your personality is like gold. Valuable, appears tough, and has a bit  
of a soft side. Hang in there Dodge, I promise everything'll be okay. Now I  
have a question for you. We all know Fagin's practically off his rocker so I  
am ever curious to know...what's the strangest thing you've ever seen him do?  
Thanks mate!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Thanks mate; I appreciate tha'. Everythin's gonna be alright, ya say? How do ya know?

Anyway…question. Sorry mate!

Wot's the strangest thing I've ever seen Fagin do?

Well, one time 'e was dancin' about wiv a pink umbrella singin' summit; when I asked 'im wot 'e wos up to 'e said 'e was 'pennin' a play' or sumthink.

Made no sense to me!

-Dodge


	47. Nancy 9

**For the Lovely Miss Nancy,  
Hey there Nancy! I should've known Bill would be the only man you'd ever love  
(and I was leaning more towards you having feelings for the boys then Fagin so  
yes you can say I was joking about him). Now on to my question for you Nancy,  
if you didn't live in England where do you think you'd be? Another country  
you've ever wanted to visit perhaps? Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Another country?

Grief, I 'ave no idea! London's my 'ome an' it always will be, I can't imagine bein' anywhere else…livin' any other life…

People of our class don't tend to travel much; so I wouldn't know tha' much about other countries anyway. Some of them sailor chappies say tha' Paris is nice; but then they would think tha' wouldn't they? They'd say anythin' wiv a pint or two down their throats!

-Nancy


	48. Charley 6

**For the amazing Master Bates,  
Well hi-ya Charley! Fagin mentioned something about you and Dodge tying his  
hair in ribbons while he was asleep. Who's idea was it, what color were the  
ribbons, and what on earth was Fagin's reaction when he found out what you'd  
done? Thanks mate!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Hahahahahaha; /that/ little episode, eh?

Tha' wos my finest hour, if I do say so myself. All my idea. It wos too much fun to resist; 'e was dead to the world from gin, 'e never noticed until 'e woke up! We found the ribbons in a box; 'e has this kit of string, thread an' ribbons to sew torn wipes back togevver or summit; all sorts o' colours! We nicked all the pink ones an' tied 'is hair wiv 'em; even 'is beard!

It wos SO funny when 'e woke up; one of the funniest things I ever saw! "e wos runnin' about all over the place like a 'eadless chicken, tryin' to tug 'em out an' yellin' all sorts o' stuff. It wos even funnier when Bill Sykes walked in!

Need I say more?

-The Ever Amused Charley


	49. Dodger 14

**For the ever Artful Dodger,  
Hello there Dodge! How've you been? Well here's the shock of the century,  
I've got a question for ya mate. If you ever had to leave jolly old England  
what do you think you'd miss most about it? Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

I've been alright mate; sorry it's taken me yonks to get yer a reply! Fagin found out we wos nickin' 'is pens…

Anyhow, onto the question, yeah?

Wot would I miss most about England? Probably the gin! –laughs-

Honestly, mate, I dunno. I can't imagine livin' anywhere but 'ere, 'yknow?

-Dodge


	50. Fagin 10

**For the Strikingly Brilliant Mr. Fagin,  
Oh Fagin, I was wondering, what's the maddest you've ever been at one of the  
boys. Who and why? Thanks mate!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

The maddest I've ever been at one of the lads, eh?

Remember the ribbon incident?

Need I say more?

-Fagin


	51. Charley 7

**For the fantastic Master Bates,  
Hi ya Charley! I have a question for you. First of all, let me just say how  
much I admire you for what you did, standing up to Bill and all, that's almost  
unreal. You're a cut above the rest mate. After Bill had murdered Nancy, when  
you were all hiding out at Toby Crackit's, what went through your head when  
you stood up to Bill? And what made you do it in the first place? I admire you  
regardless of the reason, that's a one up Dodger'll never have mate.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19  
**

Thanks mate!

What went through my 'ead? To be honest, I ain't quite sure. Part of me thought it wos a stupid thing to do but I wos overcome wiv grief for Nancy and fear for the rest of us. Someone 'ad to stand up to 'im, didn't they? 'E deserved it an' much more after wot 'e did.

Woah, sorry fer goin' all mushy on you fer a second there, mate! You of all people know I like to keep the jokes goin'!

-Charley


	52. Bullseye 1

**For Bullseye,  
Hey there doggy, does it ever bother you that Bill treats you like his  
personal punching bag? Just curious.  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Arf arf grr woof woof bark. Arf bow-wow woof grrrr! Bark bark woof arf grr bark bark woof?

(Translation: Yes, as a matter of fact it /does/ bother me. A great deal. What's a punching bag?)


	53. Fagin 11

**For the ever charming Mr. Fagin,  
Hello then Mr. Fagin, question for you. Who's scarier when they get mad, Bill  
or Nancy? I mean, I know Bill's violent, but Nancy, she gets pretty scary when  
she gets mad too I'm sure. Just curious. Thanks a million!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

I find you to be always curious, my dear. Not that I mind, not at all! Your queries are most entertaining (except the ones pertaining to a certain event involving the words pink and ribbons)…

Sorry, distracted for a moment there, my dear.

With regards to your question…I honestly can't say, my dear. Bill's violent indeed and he's usually the one who yells at me, so I suppose I'm more afraid of him. But I'll tell you this; you do not want to be around Miss Nancy when she gets in a temper! Her tongue is every deal as sharp as a slap, and she can get violent too when she wants to!

That's why I try and intervene whenever the pair of 'em start yellin' at each other; it's flippin' scary!

-Fagin


	54. Charley 8

**For the Fantastic Charley,  
Cor, mate! Mushy or not that was really cool what you did. And now I have a  
question for you Charley, do you ever miss Dodger? What with him having been  
nabbed by the traps and all? Thanks!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Thanks again mate!

Whaddoya mean, _do I miss Dodger_? I'm sorry, mate, but that's the dumbest question I've 'eard from you! 'Course I miss 'im; 'e is my best mate, even if 'e is stuck in the clink!

-Charley


	55. Bill 7

**For Bill,  
Hi there Bill, I've got a question for you, how on earth did you get  
bullseye? Was he a stray or what? And how long've you had him? Thanks Bill!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Interestin' question.

Bulls-Eye's wos a stray tha' I 'appened to meet out on the job one day. 'E seemed to follow me around but I 'ardly noticed until 'e came wiv me back to Fagin's! Course I tried to get 'im to shove off but 'e'd 'ave none of it. Fagin got mad sayin' did I think 'is 'ouse was a farm? I said it wos, wiv 'im livin' in it an' all. Tha' shut 'im up.

I've 'ad Bulls-Eye ever since; 'e found me when I wos about ten an' five.

-Bill


	56. Nancy 10

**For the ever lovely Nancy,  
What's your earliest memory as far as being in Fagin's gang goes? I don't  
mean how you got brought there I mean after that. Thanks Nance!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

My first memory of Fagin's place?

Well…I remember wakin' up an' findin' a certain Mr. Sykes 'ad been watchin' me; tha' wos kinda creepy. 'E seemed a bit embarrassed about it to be honest, it wos all really awkward for a bit. Then he stuck into the grub an' the gin an' the moment passed.

-Nancy


	57. Bill 8

**For Bill Sykes,  
What was it that made you snap and murder poor Nancy? Surely you knew she'd  
never peach on you?  
Sezza**

Sezza,

One thing you learn wiv a job like mine; never trust anyone. Not Fagin, Dodger or even Nancy. Fagin an' Dodger told me she peached; told the old 'un that Fagin 'ad the brat Oliver. That was evidence enough to convince me that she'd peached on all of us; why would she leave my name out of it?

I guess I didn't realize 'ow much she cared for me…was she too afraid to say anythin'?

(Based off the 2005 Movie, this answer was)


	58. Nancy 11

**Dear Nancy,  
Where on earth did the song 'Oom Pah Pah' came from? I've heard it called  
the old school song, but where abouts did you get it from?  
Sezza**

Dear Sezza,

'Oom Pah Pah' is one of them old songs that everyone's heard a thousan' times before. I guess it's just been passed down from person to person; it's an old favourite of almost every Cripples customer. I 'appen to 'ave a soft spot for it myself.

-Nancy


	59. Charley 9

**For the Wonderful Master Bates,  
Hey there Charley, I've got a question for you. We all know Dodger's got his  
top hat, but do you have a little trademark thing like that? Thanks mate,  
cheers!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

Flippin' 'eck mate, it's been ages! I wos getting' bored waitin', y'know? There's no point nickin' Fagin's pens if there's no-one to write to!

…Sorry mate! Shouldn't got all miffed at ya, it's just really borin' 'ere at the mo'. Fagin's taken up stamp collectin'.

Hahahaha, I jest, mate, really.

Me trademark? It'd either 'ave to be me crazy laughter or me own 'at. Lovely bit of stuff; black an' a bit patched, but I still wear it anyway.

Cheers!

-Charley


	60. Dodger 15

**For the ever clever and amazing thief that I absolutely adore,  
Hi-ya Dodger! I haven't written anything for you in a while but I couldn't  
forget about my favorite little thief. So Dodge, the question for you is, what  
was going through your head in court after you got caught? Were you scared,  
not really believing it was happening? I've always wondered what on earth went  
through your head when that happened. Thanks mate, stay grand!  
~Katarina Sparrow 19**

'Ello again mate! Great to 'ear from ya!

What went through me ;ead? Oh, loads of things, mate! I wos in shock, definitely; I mean, I'm the Artful Dodger ain't I? I live up to my name, I always 'dodge' the traps and yet there I wos, in court, in front of the beak! I also felt very angry, they wos all treatin' me like some petty thief instead of the regular gent that I am! I wos right offended by their treatment, lemmee tell ya!

Wos I scared?

Yes. Definitely. Scared senseless, despite pretendin' I wosn't. I wos scared about wot'd 'appen to me, to Fagin, Charley an' everyone else…I reckon I knew, even then, that I'd never see 'em again…

-Dodger


	61. Dodger 16

**For the Amazing Artful Dodger,  
Which name do you prefer, Dodger or Jack Dawkins, and why?  
I heard about your dad, and I'm really sorry. Does Fagin in any way make up  
for it?**

Thanks!

~Rachel

'Ello mate!

Wot kinda question is tha'? Course I prefer bein' called Dodger! It's got this feelin' of mysteriousness and secrecy as well as soundin' way more interestin' than Jack Dawkins!

You 'eard about me Dad, eh? Thanks fer the sympathy mate.

Fagin…'e makes up for it, in 'is way. 'E can be angry or crazy at times but 'e's the closest to a father I know.

Thanks fer the question!

-Dodger


	62. Fagin 12

**For Mr. Fagin,  
Why did you start taking in pickpockets, who was the first, and did you ever  
have any girls join?  
Other than Nancy, of course.**

Thanks!

~Rachel

In all honesty, my dear, I started taking in lads to do my work for me. Heh heh heh; one of my more cunning plans, don't you think? I'd give them food and a home and in return I got lots of lovely stuff…

The first lad I took in was none other than Bill Sykes himself! He was a handful, I'll tell you that! As for letting girls into the gang…Nancy was enough, my dear. One girl too many.

I jest.

-Fagin


	63. Dodger 17

**For Dodger,  
Thanks for answering the other question!  
Another one: what's the most physical pain you've ever been in while out on  
the job (pickpocketing)?  
As in, what happened?**

Thanks,

Rachel

Yer welcome mate! Always glad to answer questions! –grins-

Any'ow; most pain I've ever been in on the job? Well, I've never been caught so I can't say bein' 'it wiv a policeman's baton or anyfink…getting' through busy crowds is usually quite painful, albeit rewarding in the end. People jostle you and push you out the way like there's no tomorrow!

Wish they'd stop doing tha', to be honest. It's real inconvenient.

-Dodger


	64. Fagin 13

**Q. for Fagin: Do you ever feel that you are in a poverty situation because  
you are a Jew? Does this fact mean that people tend to look down on you? I  
don't think Jewish people were respected much in your time. It's really too  
bad since you are one of my favorite characters. :(**

Respectfully yours,  
ElaineDawkins

What a fascinating query you pose, my dear!

Sometimes I do suppose that my being Jewish is the reason for my situation; but on the whole I believe it's mostly my own fault, starting the gang and all. It's true that I'm looked down upon however, not just by traps and beaks and such but also by those of my own social class…

I'm one of your favourite characters? Well, _there's _a comment I never expected to hear directed at me! Heh heh heh…Thank you very much fer that, my dear!

-Fagin


	65. Dodger 18

**For The Incredibly Amazing And Totally Talented Thief I Love To Death And  
then Some,  
HI DODGER!!! I haven't written you in forever mate. Hope you haven't been too  
bored without me. Anyways I finally thought of a question for you. Has ANYONE  
ever beat you at cards? That really seems to be your game mate. Thanks a  
million stay golden kid.**

~Katarina Sparrow 19

As a matter of fact, mate, bored is the word of choice over 'ere an' no mistake. I ain't jokin' wiv ya; 'e's obsessin' over these dumb sticky squares! It's scarin' all of us!

So, thanks ever so much fer writin' an' relievin' my boredom; Charley seems alright now, but 'e's just got 'is 'ands on Mr. Stamp Collector Extraordinaire's gin bottle…

Sorry mate, you 'ad a question…

'As anyone ever beat me at cards?

To tell ya the truth, the only time anyone ever beat me at cards wos when I played Bill (an' tha's because Fagin bribed me to lose so Bill wouldn't kill in in a temper).

I ain't kiddin'.

Seriously.

Would I lie to you mate?

-Dodger


	66. Nancy 12

**Hi Nancy,**

I have a confession to make.....I think you are incredibly charming. You're  
funny and adorable. My question is, didn't you ever want a guy that would  
treat you better than Bill does? I know, I know, you love Bill but have you  
ever even imagined what it would be like to have someone who loves you as much  
as you love him? What's Bill like at home? If you ever get bored with him,  
I'll be around. Oh and one more thing. It might be wise not to mention this  
lovely little note of mine to Bill. I don't feel like being beaten if I can  
help it. I wish you wouldn't let yourself be beaten either. You don't deserve  
it.

-Mitch Simmons

I…well…I'm not sure how to respond to tha'…

I can't imagine life without Bill…I always thought he loves me as much as I love 'im…'e just doesn't show it…I dunno, I really don't. Of course I want a man who loves me as much as I love 'im…but tha's Bill, innit? 'E loves me, don't 'e?

I'm flattered by your kind words, I really am…I just dunno wot to say…

An Extremeley Flustered Nancy

x


	67. Dodger 19

**Hey, Dodger,  
Did you ever regret the way you all treated Oliver? I don't know if you've  
answered that before, but I'd really like to know, because I think you two  
could've been really close mates if you'd tried. Did you even look to him as a  
friend at all, or care about him?**

-Faba

'Ello mate!

I did care about 'im at first…sorta. He looked the sorta lad Fagin'd like to train up, so I brought 'im back. 'E seemed to think 'e wos my friend but despite wot I said I wosn't entirely sure about 'im. 'E was so…green, for a start. It didn't sit right wiv any of us, although it amused Fagin no end.

I felt a bit bad when Nance was forced to bring 'im back from the toff's 'ouse; specially when 'e started cryin' 'bout ;ow we should send the book an' the cash back to 'im. I didn't feel so bad after tha'; rich people, they deserve it. Got plenty. If we asked for wot they 'ave they'd never give it.

Oliver seemed a nice kid but I don't really think 'im and me could've got on so well. We're so different an' all…not to mention 'is continual green-ness really got on my nerves.

Thanks fer the question mate!

Cheers,

Dodger


	68. Charley 10

**'Lo, Charley,  
How goes it? I was wondering, what's do you enjoy doing most besides  
stealing? You have to have another hobby!**

-Faba

I'm fine Faba, thanks fer askin'! –grins-

Wot do I enjoy doin' most 'sides stealin? Well I likes crackin' jokes, of course; I also like cards, drinkin' gin, smokin' my pipe an' teasin' Dodge 'bout 'is crush on Nancy. My eyes, 'e's a funny one!

Thanks for the question!

Charley


	69. Dodger 20

**Hey, Dodger  
You claim you're not jealous of Oliver, for all he got to go live in a nice  
house and everything, and I believe you. I couldn't see you with that lot. But  
I'm curious; were you ever jealous because of how much Nancy obviously cared  
about the kid? I mean, she died trying to help him, and it's not like he ever  
did anything for her. You were probably a much better friend to her. Also, I  
read on a computer (which is a strange device from the future that enables you  
to have conversations with and write letters to people all over the world,  
sending messages back and forth instantly) that you have a crush on her. Don't  
worry, I won't tell, although the group of people who fiendishly stalk your  
every move and write stories about you might. Do you blame Oliver for what  
happened?**

Reason-Flower

PS If you reply, it will send me into paroxysms of geeker joy.

'Ello me ol' mucker!

Compu-wotsits sound great! Don't think Fagin'd want us to 'ave one though; 'e's pretty paranoid about /not/ bein' foun' by anyone 'cept us.

Any'ow, you 'ad a couple questions…

I 'ave to admit tha' yeah, I wos very jealous of the attention she gave 'im. At first I assumed it wos cos 'e wos new in the gang an' all but she spent lots more time wiv 'im than me an' the rest of us like the old times; wot wos so special about Oliver? It made me right mad, tha' did. I felt like Oliver wos 'er new favourite in the gang an' when she gave 'er life tryin' to save 'is…it still makes my blood boil, even now! Wot did 'e ever do for 'er tha' made 'er so desperate to save 'im; so desperate that she sacrificed 'er life to save 'is? Wot, I ask ya?

I blame Oliver entirely for wot 'appened to Nance, yeah. Bill too, of course, the evil-

I can't even find the right words to throw at 'im…enough to say tha' I 'ate 'im wiv every fibre of my bein'.

Thanks fer sayin' you won't tell; I really appreciate tha'. Who are these stalkers? An' why are they writin' _stories_ 'bout me?

There. I've replied. Happy? (:

Cheerio fer now!

Dodge


	70. Charley 11

**hi Charley,**

Why is it you seem to be laughing all the time? Not that I am one to  
criticise... I laugh all the time too. But really, you just start laughing  
like a crazy person when Oliver returns to Fagin's even though there's nothing  
that funny about it? Just curious.

bye,

Penguin :D

'Ello Penguin!

Funny name tha' as a matter of fact! –giggles-

I'm an optimist, long an' short of it. I see the funny side to everythin' an', if there ain't one, I'll make one. Oliver looked so jolly funny in 'is posh toffs togs I couldn't 'elp but laugh! Can you blame me for tha'?

Thanks fer the question mate! Glad to know there's others out there tha' like a laugh; seems like lots of the time Fagin an' the lads don't appreciate my jokes!

Charley


	71. Oliver 2

**To Oliver,**

hi! Just wondering, who would you say was your best friend when you were at  
Fagin's and why?

Bye,  
Penguin :)

Hello Penguin! –smiles and bows- I am very pleased to hear from you, indeed I have received little correspondence…it is a pleasure, as I say, to receive another letter.

With regards to my time spent in the company of Mister Fagin and his acquaintances, I would have to say my best friend, in the end, was Nancy. She gave her life to save mine, after all. Words cannot express how guilty I felt upon hearing the news…but at least she is safe in heaven with God now and away from the terrible life she led.

Dodger was my friend at first, but his and Charley's continual teasing soon persuaded me otherwise.

Thank you ever so much for the question ma'am!

Yours faithfully,

Oliver Twist


	72. Bill 9

**Dear Bill Sykes,**

Why did you kill Nancy? She didn't do anything to you! I give you major kudos  
for being hot and having such an awesome voice, but... seriously. Murder was  
unneccessary. :(

Much love,

mP

mP,

First of all, I have no idea what you're talking about…major kudos an' all tha'.

Second, I'm pretty sure I've answered this question before but, since people keep asking…

I thought Nancy 'ad betrayed us all, alrigh'? Wot reason would I 'ave not to think tha'? I swore once tha' if she ever did anythin' to betray me I'd kill 'er so tha's jus' wot I did. I warned 'er enough times wot would 'appen…but I don't think I actually meant to kill 'er…

I wos scared, alrigh'? I knew if the traps found me I wos in for it an' I believed she'd led 'em to me…

Tha's right, I wos scared. Laugh an' I'll tear yer throat out.

Bill


	73. Oliver 3

**To Oliver,**

Hello again! My question for you this time is this: What is your opinion of  
Fagin? Creepy, funny, or just plain crazy (or any other opinion). I think a  
lot of his gang seem to go for "just plain crazy", but what do you think?

Bye,  
Penguin :D

Hello again Miss Penguin! –smiles and bows- I'm very pleased to receive another letter in such a short space of time; thank you very much!

My first impression of Fagin was that he was, as Dodger put it, a very kind old gentleman. He gave me a roof over my head and food to eat and he liked to lark about and play funny games with the boys. However, when Nancy and Mister Sykes kidnapped me when I was on the errand for dear Mr. Brownlow I saw a whole new side to him which was very frightening indeed! I hasten to add that when he discovered me accidentally watching him with his jewels he also terrified me a lot; he may appear quite harmless at first but he can be truly terrifying when need be.

Thanks again ever so much for the question; it is greatly appreciated!

- Oliver Twist


	74. Bill 10

**To Bill,**

Hello! Housebreaking seems to be a dangerous job (well, I've never tried it, but I get the impression it's not exactly fun and games), so I was wondering: What's the most dangerous situation you've been in while housebreaking? Thanks!

Bye,  
Penguin :)

You ask a lot of questions, don't yer?

Every job ye go on is dangerous, even if the 'ouse itself is easy to get inter. The owners almost always got a gun 'idden about somewhere… tha' or guard dogs. It's always a difficult job to get in an' out wivout makin' a row.

There was one time though when Toby an' me wos misinformed about a crack…turned out the owner's wos 'ome when we broke in an' they gave chase. Course we managed to escape but it wos a close thing.

Bill


	75. Nancy 13

**Dear Nancy,**

Why would you stay with such an abusive boyfriend? I mean, you're a pretty girl and you could do WAY better... I know he's cute, but... I mean, the whole "tearing your throat out" thing is a little... weird.

Much love,

mP :)

'Ello mP!

I know Bill don't act the way 'e should, or say the things 'e should…but 'e ain't like tha' all the time, see? I think people just see him as a bad 'un an' continue to paint 'im tha' way…tha's just 'is reputation wot wiv 'is job an' all. 'E ain't a bad man, honest. Most people don't see 'is good side; either tha' or they refuse to see it. But no matter wot 'e does I'll always stay right by 'is side. I love 'im, simple as tha'. 'E's my Bill.

Thanks for the question!

Nancy


	76. Charley 12

**From: Nik-Nokkers Anonymous**

**To Charley,  
Why is your laugh so crazy, my friend reckons you're always drunk.  
I myself have a crazy laugh and am prone to burst into hysterical laughing fits. My friend has named them after you. She calls it 'Code CB!'**

Hahahaha! Tha's so funny tha' your friend named your laugh after me! An' you 'ave a laugh like mine, eh? Tha's almost as funny, tha' is!

Contrarary to yer ol' pal's assumption though, I ain't always drunk (although sometimes me bein' drunk is a probability!) I just 'ave a bit of a wacky laugh. Is tha' so wrong?

Don't answer tha'.

Charley


	77. Mr Bumble 1

**To the wise and honourable Mr Bumble,  
When observing the complex sequence of events surrounding the escapades of  
that boy, Oliver Twist, I cannot help but notice one man in particular. Many  
people seem to misunderstand you, possibly because the boy Oliver (who is  
certainly not overburdened with intelligence) crosses paths with you to his  
disadvantage. But unlike others, I observed your majesty, the strength and  
authority that rang in your every world, and I realised: here is a man who  
truly stands out in a crowd. While one such as yourself is by no means obliged  
to answer my letter, I would be delighted if you would answer a question of  
mine. When was it that you realised that you were the center of the world? For  
surely none of us are of any importance when compared with your magnificent  
self. Is it a difficult burden for you to bear? How do you manage?  
Your humble servant,  
Reason-Flower**

Miss Reason-Flower,

At long last, someone who truly appreciates the truly magnificent me. –smiles smugly- As such, I would be delighted to answer your question. But before I do I must first congratulate you on your incredible common sense; that lad was not overburdened with intelligence indeed; I'm so glad you see it as I do.

When was it I realized I was centre of the world? I'd have to say it was when I first put my beadle's hat on my head, Miss. I knew at that moment that I, and I alone, wielded the power. I must admit that it is a weighty burden to bear indeed, which is why I always have lots of nice comfy chairs handy lest it gets to heavy and I need a sit down and a cup of tea. I really don't know how I manage, to be perfectly honest.

I now expect you to thank me for taking time out of my incredibly busy schedule to answer your question!

Mr. Bumble The Brilliant


	78. Charley 13

**Dear Charley,  
This ones from my sister.  
'Dodger has a top-hat, Bill has a club and Fagin has his box of treasure. Apart from your laugh do you have something that makes you stick out?"  
From Nik-Nokkers Anonymous (and his sister).**

'Ello Nik-Nokker an' sister! 'Ow are ya? –tips cap-

Any'ow, apart from me laugh I don't 'ave tha' much tha' makes me stand out to be honest. I do 'ave a 'at of me own but it's nuffin' compared to Dodger's. I luv it anyway.

Sorry I couldn't really answer your question! )=

Charley


	79. Oliver 4

**Oliver,  
To begin with, I hope you're doing well with Mr. Brownlow. As for my (many) questions... Do you hate or resent the people who had been cruel to you in the past? Or do you still feel compassionate towards them even though they did such wrong by you? Do you think about it very much at all? Is there anyone you miss especially, other than Nancy, from before you met Mr. Brownlow? On a lighter note, what's your favorite animal? And where did you get that cap you had after you left the Sowerberry's?  
- Nitro :)**

(Questions based on the 2005 film.)

Dear Nitro,

I am doing very well; thank you! You have asked quite a few questions, Miss, but I'll be more than happy to answer them.

I do not hate or resent in any way those who have been cruel to me in the past, despite their actions. I don't believe I could truly hate anyone, although I have to say I did dislike Noah Claypole greatly for what he said about my Mother…and of course I could never say I liked Mister Sykes, especially after what he did. Despite this I still feel compassionate for those I became acquainted with before I found my new home, particularly Mister Fagin. I still think about him and all the boys, even though he's no longer on this Earth. I realize now that he (and many others) did wrong by me, yet I cannot hate him for it. He was kind to me, as Jack Dawkins was, as all of them were, even if it was only to try and make me one of them. I do still think about all of them a great deal, but especially Nancy. I still can't believe she gave her life to save mine. You have no idea of the guilt and revulsion I felt upon hearing this…

However, it is not just dear Nancy that I miss especially. The Artful Dodger, Jack Dawkins, and Mister Fagin…they were kind to me and even when I knew of their true colours, they still were, Fagin more so than the Dodger though he still remained quite friendly. Fagin helped me to recover from my wound after the failed robbery; I believe he was a good man, despite what others think of him.

My favourite animal? What an unusual question! I would have to say a rabbit; they are not only beautiful creatures but also very sensible; hiding at the first sign of danger. As for my hat, I've always had it, I just decided to keep it in my bundle and not wear it some of the time.

Thank you for the questions! –bows-

All the best,

Oliver Twist


	80. Charley 14

**Another one for Master Bates.  
Whats the best thing you've ever picked out of someones pocket?  
P.S. When sis found out you answered her question she ran around the room screaming and did a happy dance and then swooned. She really likes you.**

'Ello again! Your sister likes me, eh? Cor blimey an' 'ere I wos thinkin' it wos just Dodger tha' got the gals! –laughs-

The best thing I've ever picked outta someone's pocket would 'ave to be a pair of diamond earrings…honest! They were probably goin' to or from the pawnshop as they wos all wrapped up in paper; instead of takin' 'em back to Fagin I sold 'em off meself an' got a nice tody sum for m'self. Don't tell 'im I told you tha, yeah?

Charley


	81. Nancy 14

**Dear Nancy,  
Hello there! What is it about Bill you really liked when you first met him? Was it his looks, personality, or what? Thanks!  
From Music, Magic, ME!**

'Ello Music, Magic, ME! Nice to 'ear from ya, an' a question tha's not about all the things that're wrong wiv my Bill. Everyone 'as their faults, people just seem to enjoy nit pickin' at 'is.

I'm not really sure wot it wos tha' first drew me to Bill; 'e wos smart, yes, an' 'andsome too I must say. But I didn't just fall fer 'is looks, far from it. At first 'e wanted nothin' to do with me an' ignored me whenever I tried to talk to 'im. But as time passed 'e seemed to warm to me; 'e 'ad…'as…a very gentle an' charmin' disposition when you get to know 'im as I 'ave. 'E keeps it 'idden from the world wot wiv 'is reputation, but 'e really could be…can be…carin' an' lovin' as anyone. One time when 'e wos off on a job 'e brought me back a necklace; imagine! 'E can be such a gentl'man when 'e wants to be…it just ain't tha' often.

'Ope I've answered your question alright, sweetheart!

Love,

Nance


	82. Bill 11

**To Bill,  
Hello! I would like to ask, what do you like the most about Nancy? Thanks!  
From Music, Magic, Me!**

Another question about Nance? Gawd.

Wot do I like the most about 'er? Well, when I first met 'er there wasn't much I liked about 'er; she was a little girl, for gawd's sake. But as time went on I 'ave to admit my feelin's for 'er changed; she was kind 'earted an' generous but also spirited an' witty as anythin'. Not to mention we were both a bit wild an' fond of the gin.

There. I answered yer question. 'Appy now?


	83. Bullseye 2

**Okay, To Bullseye.  
If you could be any other animal what would you be?**

Grr woof woof bark. Bark bow-wow woof. Woof bark grr grr. Bark bow-wow arf!

Translation: Don't know really. Probably a real bull. Something big and scary. To get back at Bill!


	84. Fagin 14

**Dear Fagin, What do you do with the boys when they get really drunk? What  
happened the time they got the drunkest?  
From Nik-Nokkers Anonymous.**

Hello my dear. It is nice to get another letter but as for the subject matter I'm grimacing, my dear, truly I am.

When they get really drunk I tend to just leave them alone (unless they're wrecking the place of course). If that's the case I tend to administer a blow or two; if that doesn't bring them to their senses then I've taken to dousing them liberally with a bucket of cold water. Works a charm.

The time they got the drunkest…let's just say my ears have never recovered from their dreadful out of tune singing.

Fagin


	85. Fagin 15

**Dear Fagin,  
I know favourites shouldn't really be picked, but out of the boys (not including the Dodger)who is your favourite and why?  
From Nik-Nokkers Anonymous**

**You do ask difficult questions sometimes my dear, don't you?**

**As for which of the lads would be my favourite after the Dodger (although I have to say he's the best at the job he's also one of the worst and most annoying in terms of playing pranks on me!) I'd probably have to say Charley. True he too can be very annoying with that laugh of his and his cheek but then his persistent good humor makes us all feel a little brighter and cheers us all up. He's a good lad to have around, is Charley.**

**Thanks for the question my dear! Keep them coming!**

**Fagin**


	86. Charley 15

**To Master Bates  
Would you consider lack of noticible trade mark an advantage, given your job that is?  
A.Q.**

'Ello AQ!

As it so 'appens you 'ave a very good point there; Dodge'll be recognized for 'is 'at but me? Nah, I'll just blend into the background an' escape! I never thought of it tha' way, now I feel a bit better bout me own lack of one (save my laugh tha' is!) Thanks mate!

Charley


	87. Charley 16

**Dear Master Bates,  
Do you have your eye on anyone at the moment?  
From Nik-Nokkers Anonymous's Sister.**

Woah, a lot of you question people 'ave an interest in our love lives, don'cha? –giggles-

As a matter of fact, I 'ad my eye on Bet fer a bit if you really mus' know. But she doesn't seem to be returnin' the favour…

Charley


	88. Bet 3

**To Bet,  
Do you like some one? Because I know some one who likes you.  
Form the meddling Nik-Nokkers Anonymous.**

Wot d'you mean meddlin'? Who you been talkin' to, eh? As fer likin' someone, I 'ave to admit I ain't got my eye on anyone at the moment. But could yer tell me who likes me…please?

A Flustered Bet


	89. Fagin 16

**To Fagin,**

What's the cleverest thing you've ever said or done? The most cunning scheme  
you've ever concocted? And if you say it was creating a gang of pickpockets,  
what else besides that?

Reason-Flower

Hmmm.

That's a very difficult question to answer my dear, a very difficult question indeed. I've said and done many cunning and clever things in my time, dare I say too many to count? I'm afraid the one that does spring the mind the quickest is the idea I had of forming my gang…although persuading the landlord of The Three Cripples to lower the price of gin was also a stroke of genius on my part. I'm also the one that came up with the password to the den, don't you know.

I'm sorry I couldn't have answered your question more fully, my dear.

Fagin


	90. Dodger 21

**DODGER I LOVE YOU. YOU. ARE. THE. MOST. BLOODY. AWESOME. PERSON. EVER.  
Okay, sorry 'bout that, my covey, had to get it off my chest. . .  
So, to the question. Does it ever disturb you in any way that you are somehow  
receiving magical letters from the future? You, and for that matter all the  
other charac- excuse me, people involved with this story seem pretty cool with  
it. When the first letter turned up did you, like, almost have a heart attack,  
or something? I know I would.**

Cheers!  
~Jamie~

'Ello mate! –doffs hat- Glad to 'ear I'm not the only person who thinks tha'. Haha, just kiddin' wiv ya.

I 'ave to admit the 'ole magical letters from the future thing is a bit odd...Bet was the first of our lot to get one an' she ran about screamin' like a madwoman. When she finally calmed 'erself down she answered it an' more 'ave been turnin' up ever since, not just for 'er but for all of us. Scared us all at first but now it's kinda a routine thing…I loved seein' the look on Bill's face when 'is letters turned up though…priceless. Looked scared as anythin'! Amused Fagin too…then he got some an' turned white as ghost!

Thanks fer the unusual question mate, keep 'em comin'!

Yer mate,

-Dodge


	91. Oliver 5

**Yo. Twist. Get the heck over here. I've got a question for ya.**

Hahaha, don't look so freaked out, sweetiepie (yes I'm magical and know what  
your expression was just then), I'm just teasin' ya. So, I've always wondered  
how on Earth you managed to always speak in such a dainty, educated manner  
considering you were raised in a workhouse. I mean, i can understand that it's  
possible to keep your innocence and sense of right or wrong, but you sound  
like you were brought up in freakin' Grosvenor Square when you were actually  
surrounded by street-talkin', lower class workhouse dudes most of your life.  
Thanks!

Hugs and Kisses,  
~Jamie~

Dear Mister Jamie,

I myself must admit it is somewhat unusual that I speak the way I do, especially since I was born and raised in the workhouse, as you mention. I believe it has something to do with the fact that my dear mother, God rest her soul, was from the upper class, and I inherited her manner of speaking somehow. Other than that I am as yet unsure of the exact reason for my speech mannerisms,; maybe it is because of my naivety as you say that I speak in a less coarse manner than others, not wishing to use some of the foul words they do?

I'm sorry I couldn't answer your question more thoroughly, sir!

All the best,

Oliver Twist


	92. Bet 4

**To Miss Bet,  
I really shouldn't tell you, but I have reason to believe that Master Charles Bates has his eyes on you.  
From the Ever Medeling Nik-Nokkers Anonymous.**

He does? R-really? B-but…why on earth would he have his eye on /me/? Surely there are more deserving girls out there…

A Befuddled and Flustered Bet


	93. Fagin 17

**To the esteemed Mr Fagin.**

I've been dying to know the answer to this question for a while now & could think of no better person to ask than yourself, being so knowledgeable.  
How old are you & the rest of your companions (Bill, Nancy etc.)

Yours most faithfuly

A.Q. asker of the worlds most boring question

Greetings, my dear A.Q.

I must say I'm quite shocked that you would ask a man like me his age, I think I mentioned in a previous letter that I'm not exactly willing to reveal that information?! But if you're so curious I suppose I must tell you- shouldn't waste good ink as they say.

I myself am in the prime of life at five and sixty. Mister Sykes is five and thirty. Miss Nancy is eighteen. The Dodger is fourteen, Charley Bates a few months shy of that year. Toby Crackit is three and thirty, his landlord Barney one and twenty. Young Oliver Twist was wise beyond his years; I'd hazard a guess at his being between eight and ten years of age, although he acted a bit older sometimes.

Don't you go spreading this information about now!

Fagin

**A/N:** These are my own OR Dickens' ideas of the character's ages, a bit of a mix. They do not necessarily reflect in my stories or Dickens' either (for instance, as I recall the Dodger was really eighteen, I've made him four years younger). Don't flame me! Each to their own! XD


	94. Bill 12

**A question for Mr Sykes  
**

**Here is a question entirely about yourself, though I doubt you'll be pleased with it.  
Why are you so grumpy all the time? Is it Just your nature?  
I feel safe to ask you this due to the amount of time & space that stops you from harming me. :P**

A.Q.

A.Q.

Who says I'm grumpy all the time? I wouldn't even say grumpy, I'm more surly. Here's a question for /you/: can you imagine me, Bill Sykes, walkin' round London wiv a big grin on me face?

I thought not. Geddit now?  
An' just so you know, nothin' will stop me 'armin' those who do wrong by me, like askin' me stupid questions.

Bill


	95. Dodger 22

**Here's one for Dodger---  
OH MY GOSH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING TO THE ONE, THE ONLY, ARTFUL DODGER!!! Ahem...Sorry, mate. Yer my favorite, ya see. I've been meanin' to write ya forever, and only now am gettin' around to it! My question is kinda touchy...Hope you don't mind! :)  
Alright mate, what I want to know is this: I've heard through the grapevine you like Miss Nancy (Don't worry, Dodge, yer secret's safe with me!) But I want to know...If anything should ever happen to her, do you think you might move on to someone else? I'm writin' a story like that and just want to know wot you think!! (And as to why someone would write a story about you...It's because yer just that awesome! :))  
Thanks mate! Yer the absolute best!!**

-Rosebud5

'Ello Rosebud! Seems tha' lots've people say I'm their favourite…favourite of wot? I'm getting' a bit confused.

Onto the question!

If somethin' ever 'appened to Nance…would I move onto someone else? I doubt it, mate, I really do, considerin' wot I feel fer Nance an' all. Besides I can't imagine not 'avin' 'er around…if somethin' were to 'appen to 'er I don't know wot I'd do but in all honesty I can't see m'self movin' on, as you say, any time soon.

Thanks fer the question mate! Could you maybe send me yer story when yer done wiv it?

Cheers!

Dodger


	96. Charley 17

**To Charley,  
Hi! You never seem to stop laughing, do ya? Well, I laugh a lot too and it has landed me in some pretty awkward situations. So, have you ever had one of your famed laughing fits in an inappropriate moment, what was the situation, and what was everybody's reaction? It will be a pleasure to hear from you!**

-Maggie The Oyster

'Ello! Maggie the Oyster, eh? Tha's a funny name! –dissolves promptly into mad giggling fit-

Haha, sorry mate I couldn't resist.

I've 'ad me funny laughing fits at loads of awkward times; I couldn't count 'em all on both me 'ands! The worst time though would probably be when Bill an' Fagin wos 'avin' this blazin' argument about somethin'…can't remember wot… Anyway Sykes says something that makes Fagin look scared as anythin'…I 'ate to think about it now but the look on 'is face made me laugh, just the way 'is eyes went really big an' all. Course the pair of 'em rounded on me as did all the others…I quickly shut up after tha'!

Thanks fer the question mate!

- Charley


	97. Oliver 6

***dies on the floor in peals of laughter that would rival those of Charlie Bates*  
Oliver, honey, I'm afraid you're having a few gender confusion issues. "Mister" Jamie? I'm not a boy, Ollie. I'm a lady, thank you very much.  
Anyway, on to the question. Well, questions, really. I'd just like to know if you could say one last thing to Fagin, Nancy, Dodger and Sykes, what would it be? And I mean, something you would say to each of them separately, not all of them together.**

Love,  
~A Highly Amused Jamie~

Dear Miss Jamie,

Oh my goodness, miss, I am so incredibly sorry! I assumed you were a man from your name; Jamie is not common as a name for women at this time I know but that is no excuse! Please once again accept my most humble apologies; it causes me much grief that I should have so unknowingly caused you offence!

Onto your question…

If I could say one last thing to Mister Fagin I would thank him for his kindness…he took me in and looked after me after I got shot in the burglary. I don't know how I would have fared in London without him.

The same goes for Dodger and Nancy; I would have thanked them both but Nancy most of all. She was always kind to me…she was like the mother I never had. Dodger too was kind and he was the one that first found me and took me to Fagin's…I must admit my kind feelings towards him faltered after I discovered his occupation (a discovery which almost got me in jail) but I soon forgave him…how else could he survive? He was only doing what he'd been taught, what he knew how to do. He knew no better, and I pitied him, Fagin…I pitied all of them for it.

As for what I'd say to Mister Sykes I haven't the slightest idea. Especially not after I learned of what he did to poor, dear Nancy. Words would probably fail me.

Thank you again for the question and once again I am ever so sorry for calling you sir!

Yours faithfully,

Oliver Twist


	98. Dodger 23

**Hi there again, Master Artfully Awesome!  
Wow, that was lame. . .But true!  
First off, before I make my query, I'd just like to clear up a certain point. I'm not sure if you were under the same impression that the very gender-confused Mr. Oliver Twist was, but I am a GIRL. A WOMAN. A FEMALE. Whatever you want to call it. I have-- okay, I'm going to stop there.  
ANYWAY, my question is a bit more serious than last time. I know you're in love with Nancy-- don't worry, I won't peach on ya-- and therefore, I'm wondering that since you care about her, do you wish that she had accepted Rose Maylie's offer to give her a respectable, new start at life? Would you rather her have "betrayed" the rest of you and lived happily, and not be murdered by Sykes?  
Sorry that was so long. Oh, and if you DID think I was a bloke, I wouldn't tell Charlie about your mistake. . . he'll probably die from paroxysms of laughter.**

*winks*  
~The Still Very Amused Jamie~

'Ello mate! When did I ever say you wos a bloke? If it's cos I called you mate I'll 'ave you know I call loadsa people tha', people of both genders an' all! So don't you go takin' offence me ol' mucker!

Thanks for sayin' you won't peach on me…but 'ow come you an' everyone else seem to know about it? Not everyone round 'ere of course (at least I 'ope not) but all the people writin' letters?

Anyway…

Of course I wish she'd managed to escape getting' killed by Sykes; you think I'm crazy? Course I'd've 'ated tha' she'dve left us all, it probably would've torn me apart. But at least if she'd taken that chance she wouldn've died…

I'd rather she'd lived 'appily an' not 'ad to live in fear of Sykes anymore than 'avin' 'er come back 'ere only to get killed. I wanted 'er to be 'appy more than anythin', an' no matters wot she told us all an' wot she told 'erself I know she wosn't 'appy wiv Sykes.

Dodge


	99. Fagin 18

**Dear Fagin,  
What is your favourite kind of loot that the boys bring home?**

I take it 'all kinds of loot' isn't a suitable answer to that query, my dear? Well, if we're going to be specific I'd have to say either shiny things like pocketwatches (I'm partial to shiny things) or pocket handkerchieves; the ones I don't sell off I can use to decorate the den!


	100. Charley 18

***Evil Laugh*  
Dear me ol' mate Charley,  
What would you say if I told ya that Dodge likes someone?  
From the highly amused Nik-Nokkers Anonymous.**

Hahahaha…Dodge likes someone? Oh my eyes, 'ow flippin' 'ilarious is tha'? –chuckles manically- Oh go on, tell me! Who's he l-

Oh wait. Lemmee guess.

Nancy?

A Very Amused Charley


	101. Fagin 19

**To the infallibly intelligent Mister Fagin,**

I think we'd all like to know your full name! Or is "Fagin" your full name. . .?

Cheers,  
The Now Slightly Puzzled Jamie

Dear Jamie,

Now /there's/ an interesting question. If you really must know my full name is Ira Fagin; Ira means 'watchful' if you're interested. I tend to just go by Fagin, as you know…not sure why as Ira is easier to say! –shrug-

Fagin


	102. Dodger 24

**Dear Dodge,**

Nah, it wasn't 'cause you said "mate" . . . I just wanted to clear the subject up since there was a bit of confusion going around. . .  
And about the whole *voice lowers to whisper* you fancying Nancy thing and how all these people know about it, everyone that's been writing can read the other letters and the responses to them. So . . .we kind of, read your confession. Sorry, your Artfullness. *pats shoulder*  
I DIGRESS!! So, I read a while back that you ran away from home because your old man was thrashin' ya. . . and your mum. I couldn't help bu wonder. . .do you ever miss your mother? Sounds like you couldn't stand your dad, but was your mum close or kind enough to you that you ever think about her and how she's doing now?  
Sorry that it's so personal, mate.

Love and laughter,  
A Rather Hesitant Jamie

'Ello again Jamie!

-chuckles- Oh, right. Glad that's been all cleared up /mate/!

Wait…/wot/ did you say? Everyone who reads these letters knows? Well…flippin' 'eck!

…

No-one 'ere can read the letters…can they?

Any'ow, you 'ad a question…

Do I miss my mother? I 'ate to say it but me an' 'er weren't close enough for me to miss 'er as I probably should. I do think about 'er sometimes, yeah, but not a lot. Nancy kinda took 'er place, lookin' after all of us like a mother should…but to me she's somethin' else as well, which kinda ruins that idea (which you an' everyone else seems to know, o' course).

-Dodge


	103. Nancy 15

**To Nancy,**

How do you think the boys feel about you? Because I have a feeling (well, I have read the letters of proof) that one of them fancies you... do you think you know who he is?

-Alix (a.k.a. Maggie the Oyster) :)

Dear Miss Alix,

I know most of the lads think of me as a mother to 'em; I'm forever bringin' 'em treats an' makin' sure Fagin's feedin' them alrigh'.

One of 'em fancies me eh? I 'ave a sneakin' suspicion who it is, but to be honest I wish I wouldn'. I'll never love anyone as I love my Bill…I wouldn' wish to break the lad's 'eart.

Nancy


	104. Dodger 25

**Dear Dodger,  
What's your favourite kind of drink (not including gin or beer)?  
From a curious Nik-Nokkers Anonymous**

Well it ain't like I drink much else, water not bein' safe to drink an' all. Tha's why we all drink gin don'cha know? So I can't lie an' tell yer another drink cos I ain't got one! Sorry!

Dodge


	105. Charley and Dodger 1

**To both Master Bates and Mister Dawkins.  
(I'm sure I'm cheating sending a dual addressed letter, but this question applies equally)  
As it stands the rhave been several letters sent to the both of you and it's only just now occured to me to think of this, given your status in life, how and where on earth did the pair of you learn to write?**

Most faithfully yours  
A.Q.

'Ello again A.Q! We gotta admit receiving a letter for both of us wos pretty weird, we wos fightin' over the pen for ages, wosn't we Charley?

_Yeah! Now give it back!_

Nope, sorry, the pen is mine! –cackles with laughter- Any'ow, you 'ad a question?

'Ow did we learn to write? Tha's simple enough. We bugged Fagin to teach us so we could answer the letters we kept getting, ain't tha' right?

_Yep. We drove 'im bonkers. –laughs manically-_

We're getting' okay at it now though. Our spellin' still needs some work, but then Fagin's not tha' great at it either. So long as 'e can understan' it, I guess.

Thanks fer the question!

Dodge & _Charley_


	106. Charley and Dodger 2

**Dear Dodger and Charley,  
Do you two fight a lot? If so what do you think was the silliest fight you've had?  
Yours truly, Nik-Nokkers Anonymous.**

Funny you should ask tha' really.

_Cos we do fight a lot._

For example, over this-

_Pen. Ha!_

Give it back Charley you-

_You're writin' wot yer sayin' Dodge. Tha's weird._

Shut up Charley!

Like I said. We fight a lot-

_An' tha' wos probably one of the silliest fights to date._

_Cheers!_

_Charley &_ Dodger


	107. Fagin 20

**Dearest Ira Fagin,**

BAHAHA! Brill name, that!  
Anyhow, the query, the query. . .What's the most awkward question you've ever received from one of the boys in your gang, who asked the question, and how did you go about answering it? (They are, after all, adolescent boys. . .they have to learn about, ahem, certain things somehow.)

Cheers,

An Evilly Snickering Jamie

Dear Jamie,

I thank you, my dear, for your compliment with regards to my name.

As for your question, however, I must say I'm not so pleased and do not feel entirely comfortable answering it. I will however tell you that the lad who asked it was Dodger.

-A Rather Disgruntled Fagin


	108. Dodger 26

**(Book Specific)**

Mister Dodger

It seems I shall soon be making a reputation for asking dangerous questions, but I simply must know.

What were you doing out of London when you met Oliver?

Faithfully yours  
A.Q. the girl far too curious for her own good

As it so 'appens mate, I was off on a scout about mission for Fagin an' Bill, lookin' at a house Fagin wanted Bill to 'ave a crack at, in the countryside an' all, a nice and genteel sorta spot. I wos on my way back when I came across young Nolly.

Thanks for the question mate!

-Dodge

**A/N: I'm certain I answered this before, I must just not have posted it! Sorry A.Q! D:**


	109. Mr Bumble 2

**To Mr. Bumble,  
All right, first off let me just say that nobody can say the word "MORE?!" like you can. How often do you have to do that, because it looks as though you've developed a flair for it.**

But anyway, on to the question: Unless I am very much mistaken, you named Oliver Twist. Tell me, what inspired that name?

-FrauThenardier

FrauThenardier,

Madam, might I say I was most pleased to receive your query; there have not been very many for me and it is always nice to know one is thought of. I thank you for your compliment as to my way of saying the word 'more'; I must admit that was the first time I had to say the word in that particular context but I must say I myself thought I did rather a grand job.

You had a question, I see, about young Oliver Twist. Well, as I take it you are unaware, I name all the foundlings that come to our doorstep in alphabetical order. I was at T when the young rascal arrived, so Twist it was. Why 'Twist'? I must admit the name caused me great amusement…don't you find it amusing when people have ridiculous names? It always causes you great amusement to say! Twist, Twist, Twist…

As for the Oliver part of the lad's name, I came up with that on the spot too. Just a random name off the top of my brilliant head, with no significance or particular meaning that I cared for. After all, he'd be just another workhouse urchin, worthless and of no significance.

Thank you ever so much once again for the query, madam.

All the best,

Bumble The Brilliant


	110. Mr Bumble and Widow Corney 1

**Dear Mr. Bumble and the Widow Corney,**

Congratulations, you two! I hear you got married! So my next question would have to be... what's next? Planning on renovating the poorhouse? Making some new regulations? Tracking down Oliver Twist and seeing if you can get any money out of him (because apparently, he's from a rich family. I know, right?)? Now that you two have joined forces, there's probably going to be a lot of changes around here...

Also, are you two planning on producing any offspring? Because any offspring of yours, once running things, would be epic.

-FrauThenardier

Dear FrauThernardier,

I'm sorry it's taken us so long to reply-

_He's sorry. I'm not._

Yes, well know that _I_ am sorry, my dear lady…running this workhouse really takes it out of one, even one as brilliant and adept as I.

As for our plans, we think the workhouse is just fine as it is-

_Although we do plan on adding some new rules about meals. No more bread for the children on Sundays._

Good point there, dear. And yes, we do plan on tracking down that young rascal-

_If only to get some money out of him._

As for the question of offspring…hmmm…I never really thought about that…what do you think, love?

_Hmm. We'll see. But if we ever do have children I certainly don't want them turning out like that Twist. You really should have got a better price for him Bumble…_

Sorry dear…

So there you have it FrauThenardier. Thank you for you queries.

The Brilliant Bumbles


	111. Dodger 27

**To the greatest person EVER, The One And Only Artful Dodger,******

**I'm such a huge fan, you're amazing. Anyway, my question is, would you like to come and live in the future with me? You can bring anyone and everyone with you. :) I'm sure you'd like to see a "Britain's Got Talent" live audition, (which is a sort of stage play that singers and dancers perform on to get judged on how good they are.)******

**If not, can you tell me what you would do if somebody wanted to take you and all the boys in like they did with Oliver.******

**Many thanks!******

**MJJ'slilgrl aka Lauren**

'Ello Lauren! Nice to 'ear from ya! 'S also nice to know I'm amazing; getting' told tha' never gets old…

-grins-

Any'ow, you 'ad a question…

Hmm… this comin' to live in the future deal sounds pretty interestin'…I reckon Fagin'd go totally mad though with all the new stuff you chaps in the future seem to 'ave an' I wouldn't want tha'! –laughs-

In tha' case, sorry mate, onto your other question.

If someone wanted to take me an' all the boys away I reckon I'd tell 'em flat out: no way. We're fine jus' the way we are, with Fagin an' all. Sounds sappy tha', don't it? But it's true. As if we'd ever live wiv some toff anyway.

Thanks fer the questions mate, sorry 'bout not wantin' to come live in the future. You sound like a nice person an' all but I feel like my place is 'ere.

Dodge


	112. Charley 19

**A'right, this is fer Charley,******

**Charley, don' let Dodge outshine you! (or take the pen 'cose I want a response)****  
****it jus' so 'appens that I'm goin' ta be writin' a story about you and I need a few questions answered.****  
****Firs' off-Do you 'appen ta have a middle name?****  
****Also, (An' you should act'lly ask this ta Dodger an' Fagin too) if you and Dodge were wrestlin', who'd win?****  
****FInally (Fer now, there's more ta come) What's the strangest thing you've done when drunk (Or what they say ya've done).******

**Thanks Mate!****  
****Twilly**

'Ello Twilly! Don't worry mate; I got the pen this time! –chuckles-

You're gonna write a story 'bout _me_? Well…take tha' Dodger! –howls with laughter-

Do I 'ave a middle name? Not tha' I can remember mate; feel free to give me one though!

I think I'd win, Dodge says 'e'd win an' Fagin said we shouldn't really be fightin' at all. I asked some of the other lads to 'elp you out a bit an' most of 'em said Dodger. Just cos 'e's the best pickpocket don't mean 'e's the best at fightin' though…I reckon the others were just tryin' to suck up to 'im.

The strangest thing I've done when drunk? Hmm. People _say _I made up a song about 'ow Dodger fancies Nancy an' sang it till I crashed. Then again they may be kiddin'.

Lookin' forward to readin' yer story mate!

Charley


	113. Charley and Dodger 3

**To Dodge and Charley, both of whom by the way are EQUALLY awesome, so don't either of you get huffy about it, y'hear!******

**Anyway.******

**I'm writing a story (I'm sure you've heard alot of that already) and I am having EXTREEEEEEEME writers' block, so I'd like to know . . .******

**Say, hypothetically, you, *points* Dodger were sent to the Australian colonies and you, *points* Charley went off to make a living on a farm somewhere. Then, say, about. . . fifteen years go by. How'd you react if you were miraculously reunited?******

**Hats off for the time, mates! And remember, you're BOTH brilliant! So stop tussling over who's more so than the other!******

**Cheers, A very interested Jamie**

'Ello again Jamie me ol' mucker! You 'ave a lotta questions, don't ya?

_You do, mate, but tha' ain't to say we mind._

Any'ow…question time!

_Wait a sec..hypo what? I don't geddit._

Go ask Fagin. I'll answer my bit while you do that. /I/ get it.

_Righto._

Ha. Any'ow…first off, why the 'eck would I be sent there? I never get caught, tha's why I'm called the Artful Dodger! Surely you know tha' mate! But, jus' cos you asked, I guess I'll play along. Although it'd never 'appen…if I wos in the colonies then wos reunited wiv Charley…I reckon despite it all I'd probably recognize 'im…I'd probably wonder why 'e's workin' on a farm steada pickpocketin' like 'e used to…most of all I reckon I'd be glad to see 'im after all the years…just to 'ear 'is crazy laugh again…

_Back! Fagin 'splained it. I know wot it means n- What're you writin' about my crazy laugh, Dodge?_

…Nothin'.

_Wotever. Jamie…wot makes you think I'd be workin' on a /farm/? 'Ave you lost yer marbles? I'm only answerin' this cos you asked me mate…If I saw Dodge again I'd probably be dead surprised, considerin' 'ow long it would've been since I last saw 'im…I'd be really 'appy obviously to 'ave me best mate back, an' I reckon Dodge'd be the same, right Dodge?_

Yep. Jus' wot 'e said. Though of course this stuff ain't gonna 'appen.

_I gotta agree wiv Dodge there Jamie. Some crazy story you're writin'! –chuckles-_

'Ey, did you read tha' Charley? Jamie says we're both brilliant…the word 'both' is in big letters an' all!

_Thanks Jamie! –grins-_

Yeah, thanks for the question…though it wos a bit weird.

_VERY weird. –laughs uproariously-_

Anyway…'ave fun writin' your story!

Dodge & _Charley_


	114. Mr Bumble and Widow Corney 2

**Again to Mr. Bumble and the Widow Corney:******

**LOL, yes, Widow Corney, we do not want a bunch of mini-twists running amuck. Anyway, my next question for you two brilliant peoples would have to be: Mr. Bumble, what inspired you to become a beadle? Did anyone in your family have the job? Please describe how you came to your current position. (Same question for the Widow Corney, except substitute Matron for Beadle.)******

**Thank you for taking the time to answer despite my growing demand for... "MORE?"******

**-FrauThenardier**

Hello again Frau Thenardier! What a pleasure-

_Ahem._

Er…yes. You had questions. Erm…what inspired me to become a beadle? As a matter of fact my family has had the privilege of being beadles of this particular area for the past few generations. My father, his father, his father, his father-

_Shut up you old fool!_

Y-Yes dear.

_How did I come to be matron of the workhouse? If you must know my previous husband was a somewhat low ranking member of the governing board of the workhouse. He managed to get me the position a year or so before he died._

So there you have it! Thank you for the questions!

The Brilliant Bumbles


	115. Dodger 28

**To the wonderfully wonderful Artful Dodger,******

**Shame you can't come and live in the future with me; I reckon you'd like it.******

**Anyway, I have another question for you. You are certainly Mr. Popular, aren't you? *grins.*******

**Anyway, is there something you've done that you've regretted doing? Can be something funny, something not so funny but you wished you hadn't done it?******

**(P.S, if there are any mistakes, I apologise; my cat was attacking my hands while I was typing (we type on keyboards which enable you to write on computers.))******

**Cheers! From MJJ'slilgrl aka Lauren.**

'Ello again mate!

Is there somethin' I regret doin'? There's loads of things mate, loads of things. But I think the things I regret the most was agreeing to follow Nancy to London Bridge. Tha' wos the worst mistake of my life as it lead to 'er getting' killed by Sykes…I still feel guilty for the part I played an' doubt I'll ever forgive myself.

Keyboards…computers? Wot the 'eck are you talkin' about mate?

Dodge


	116. Nancy 16

**To the Wonderful Miss Nancy,******

**we've heard about your first impression of Fagin and how he is slightly mad (don't blame you there) but what was your first impression of the boys when you first met them? Did they gaze at you, awestruck, or did they just run around in their usual, rambunctious manner? Many thanks!******

**MJJ's'lilgrl aka Lauren**

'Ello Lauren; lovely to 'ear from ya!

My first impression of the lads? Well, to be honest, they all seemed a bit mad wiv me at first, cos I wos a girl in their territory I reckon. A couple of 'em were a bit awestruck though…one of which wos a certain Mister Sykes, though 'e managed to 'ide it pretty well at first!

Thanks fer the question sweetheart; keep 'em comin'!

-Nance


	117. Dodger 29

**To the fantastic, talented Mr. Jack Dawkins AKA The Epic Artful Dodger,******

**Some title I gave ya, huh mate? 'Ope you enjoy it. :) Anywho, my question is this: Do you ever regret goin' to live at Fagin's? I know you like it in general there and you're the best thief EVAH, but do you ever wish you had a swing at the posh life? Just wondering!******

**You're the best, mate!******

**~Rosebud5**

'Ello again mate! Nice to 'ear from ya again! Thanks fer the title, I like it a lot!

Me; 'ave a swing at the posh life? You gotta be kiddin' me mate! Can you see me livin' like a toff? Admittedly it'd be nice to 'ave a proper comfy bed an' three square meals a day an' all tha'…but I wouldn't swop places with some toff for the world. My place is at Fagin's wiv 'im an' the rest of the gang an' nothin'll change tha'.

Thanks fer the question!

-Dodge


	118. Nancy 17

**To the lovely Miss Nancy,******

**'Ello my dear! I'd just like to start out by sayin' I'm a huge fan! Anyway, my question is this: What's the craziest thing you ever seen Fagin do? I'm sure the list is endless, but the number one, most ridicilous/freaky thing yet? Thanks mate!******

**~Rosebud5**

'Ello Rosebud!

You're a huge fan, eh? Of wot? –laughs- Thanks kindly anyway, though I don't see wot about me tha's got you bein' such an admirer!

Wot's the craziest thing I've ever seen Fagin do? You're right in sayin' the list is endless mate! The weirdest thing yet though would probably be the time 'e danced aroun' the flat carryin' a pink umbrella an' wearin' a quill in 'is hair…I 'ad no clue wot the 'eck 'e wos up to!

Thanks fer the question luv!

-Nance


	119. Bet 5

**Dearest Bet,******

**Hi there, lovey! You really should be getting more questions. Well, MY query is this. After Nancy was. . . well, you know. . . after it happened, what did you do? Where did you go? How did you deal? That must have taken an enormous amount of strength to deal with the loss of someone who was practically your sister.******

**Yours truly,******

**Jamie**

'Ello Jamie! You think I should be getting' more questions? Aw, that's sweet of you, it really is. –smiles-

After it 'appened I really don't know 'ow I lived through it. I really don't. I thought I wos gonna go mad; I always knew Bill wos a bad 'un but Nance always insisted 'e loved 'er but I never would've thought…

It tore me apart, it really did. You're right, Nance wos like the sister I never 'ad. It wos 'ard for 'em to get me away from 'er body, but they did some'ow. They almost chucked me in bedlam too…but then Charley Bates turned up an' some'ow persuaded 'em to let me go. 'E told me 'e wos goin' to run away from London an' start up a respectable life in the country an' 'e wanted to know if I'd come wiv 'im!

I wos shocked tha' 'e'd want me aroun' but 'e said 'e'd take care of me proper an' we could start a whole new life, away from the 'orrors of our pasts. 'Course it wosn't easy to try an' forget, an' I ain't forgotten, but I know tha' Nance will be 'appy in 'eaven.

Thanks fer the question luv!

Bet


	120. Charley 20

**Dear Charley,******

**Hello again mate!******

**One question: What happened after you ran away from London? What did you do? Where did you go? Who were you with?******

**Sorry, that was four questions.******

**Curious, Nik-Nokkers Anonymous.**

'Ello again! Nice to 'ear from ya!

After I ran away from London I went lookin' fer honest work in the countryside. Eventually I found a small village wiv a farmer who was prepared to take me on to 'elp out wiv 'is work, as 'e wos getting' on a bit an' couldn't cope as 'e used to. I 'ad Bet wiv me; she an' I 'ad run off together 'way from London. We both worked fer the farmer for a few years until 'e died, then took it over ourselves.

Thanks for the question, mate!

Charley


	121. Dodger 30

**To the wonderful, fantastic, talented, Mr. Artful Dodger!******

**'Ello, mate! It's me again! :) My question is this: do you /enjoy/ bursting****  
****out randomly into song and dance? I mean, "Consider Yourself" and "I'd Do****  
****Anything" and all those numbers are epic and amazing, but are you just kinda****  
****like "Oh! Song time!" or is it somehow planned by some mysterious other****  
****power...o_O Heh...******

**Thanks, mate! Yer the best!******

**~Rosebud5**

'Ello Rosebud!

Them numbers are epic an' amazin' ain't they? Know why tha' is? –motions to self- Yeah, knew you'd get tha' one, mate.

Any'ow.

Whenever I feel like singin' an dancin' I do jus' tha'. There is no 'mysterious other power' as you say…that'd be just creepy! Imagine tha', some chap you don't know controllin' yer every move! No way!

Odd question mate but thanks all the same!

Dodge


	122. Bill 13

**To Mr. Bill Sikes:******

**Hello there, mate! I know you probably don't want to be bothered with these****  
****mysterious letters from the future, but I've written Dodge and Nancy and****  
****didn't want to leave you out. And don't worry, my question ain't personal or****  
****nothing, I jus' wanna know how you found Bullseye? And how's he doing now?****  
****Thanks for your precious time, mate! :)******

**~Rosebud5**

'Ello Rosebud.

You didn't wanna leave me out, eh? Well…tha's nice of yer, I guess.

Bullseye followed me 'ome one day when I wos much younger, when I'd been out pickpocketin'. I couldn't get rid of 'im an' all the others lads persuaded Fagin we should keep 'im around. I wos skeptical at first but 'e's proved 'imself useful, though 'e can be annoyin' as anythin' at times. Now 'e ain't doin' as well as 'e once wos; 'e's getting' on a bit an' 'e's taken a fair few beatin's over the years.

Bill


	123. Brownlow 1

**To Mr. Brownlow!******

**Hello, you posh sir you! Am I the first person to write to you? If so, huzzah****  
****for me! But I digress. I was just wondering what it was about Oliver that made****  
****you want to take him in and care for him? Just my opinion, but the kid's a****  
****wimp. No offense to him, but I'm just sayin'. Thanks a million, mate!******

**~Rosebud5**

Greetings Ms. Rosebud!

You are the first to write to me indeed; huzzah for you! (:

What was it about Oliver that made me want to take him in? Well, I thought it was the least I could do for him, since I'd thought it was he who stole my wallet and got hi into that whole mess with the authorities; I wanted to make amends. It was clear he hadn't been looked after properly if he'd resorted to stealing but I soon came to believe Oliver would never do such a thing. There was also something about him that reminded me of someone…

As for Oliver being I wimp, I must say I disagree. He has been through a lot of hardship and strife in his young life and to have come through it all alive? No wonder he's timid and shy; not a 'wimp' at all!

Thank you for your question; it is greatly appreciated!

Mir. Brownlow


	124. Dodger 31

**To my favorite thief in the whole gang the wonderful ARTFUL DODGER!******

**'Ello, mate! It's me again. I wrote Bill and Mr. Brownlow, and I just didn't****  
****feel complete without writing you again! :) So I just wanted to know, if you****  
****could change anything that you've ever done in the past, what would it be?****  
****Thanks, mate!****  
****You're the very best! (But please don't tell Bill I said that...)******

**~Rosey**

'Ello again Rosey, mate!

Didn't feel complete without writin' to me, eh? You've made my day! Haha, any'ow, onto your question.

If I could change anythin' I've done in the past? This may sound bad, but I probably wouldn't 'ave brought Oliver 'ome to Fagin's wiv me. Yeah, I know tha' sounds 'eartless, but me bringin' 'im back set up a whole new set of problems for us…an' ended 'orribly. Wish I hadn't done tha'.

Thanks mate! An' don't worry, yer secret's safe wiv me!

Dodge


	125. Brownlow 2

**To Mr Brownlow,******

**I read your previous answer about taking Oliver in and you thought he stole****  
****your wallet because he hadn't anyone to care for him. My question is, would****  
****you do the same for other thieves? There are a lot of child thieves, but would****  
****you do something to help them as well?******

**Thanks for your time!******

**MJJ'slilgrl aka Lauren.**

Dear Lauren,

I'm not sure if I would take all the child thieves in London into my home as I did with Oliver (he wasn't even really a thief at all!) But I have to say I would like to help those children who need it, though what I would do to help so many I have no idea.

Thank you for your query!

Mr. Brownlow


	126. Nancy 18

**Nancy: how did you and bet meet?And how did you and bill meet? also were did u****  
****get your dress? what is the best gift anyone (bill doger...) has ever bought****  
****you? sorry for all the questions nancy!By the way you are my fave person out****  
****of your gang,i ADORE you! i mean i sing your songs all the time and even went****  
****through a stage of wearing my clothes and hair in your style.i'm even gonna****  
****name my first daughter after you! your awesome!******

**Love Amelia =D******

**x**

'Ello Amelia! Lotsa questions is quite alrigh'! I'm yer fave person in the gang? Tha's real sweet of yer to say, darlin'. –smiles- The fact tha' you sing my songs an' dress like me I find a bit odd though…you realize wot I am, don'cha? An' yer gonna name yer daughter after me? Well…I'm flattered. Real flattered! An' pretty amazed too, I gotta say.

Sorry…you 'ad questions.

I met Bet one night when I wos out on the job; I found 'er in an alleyway all by 'erself. She said 'er parents 'ad been taken to the work'ouse an' she 'ad nowhere to go. I brought 'er back to the Cripples wiv me an' got her food an' lodgings…little did I think about 'ow tha' arrangement would work out in the long run!

I met Bill when 'e wos still in Fagin's gang; Fagin brought me 'ome wiv 'im when I wos livin' by m'self on the streets so I could learn 'ow to pick pockets like 'im an' the lads. Bill 'ated me at first truth be told, but all tha' soon changed. Bill's the one tha' got me the best gift you asked about…'e pinched a necklace from a toff's house an' gave it to me. I know tha' ain't right tha' 'e stole it, but it's the best gift I ever got jus' the same.

As for my dress I got it when I first went to work at the Cripples. It's been through a lot of wear an' tear since then, obviously!

Thanks fer the questions, you're a darlin'!

-Nance


	127. Brownlow 3

**mr brownlow: hi,i'm amelia,um heres a did you think of nancy****  
****(the girl who told you were oliver was) when you saw her,in looks,personality****  
****and what she was doing for you?and when you saw her lying dead what did you****  
****think and feel? your fantastic!******

**bye! Amelia :)**

Greetings, Miss Amelia.

When I first met Nancy I was, I must admit, appalled by her appearance; I knew at once what she was and was inclined not to trust her. But she was determined to tell me what she had to, although she stubbornly refused to tell me who the other person was who had helped her kidnap Oliver. At first I disliked her immensely but I soon saw how much she cared for Oliver and I took pity on her; it was clear she led a wretched life and was risking it all to see Oliver safe with me. When I saw her lying dead words cannot express how I felt…I was wracked with guilt, knowing it was partly my fault that she had come to this end. I managed to round up a mob to go after the man who killed her, however, though it did little to absolve my guilty feelings.

Thank you for your questions, Miss Amelia.

All the best,

Mr. Brownlow


	128. Grimwig 1

**(book specific)******

**To the honorable Mr. Grimwig,******

**I do believe you have a rather morid fondness for swearing to consume your own****  
****head . . . I'd just like to know, how did you come up with that catchphrase?****  
****Did you hear it somewhere else, or was of your own clever invention?******

**All the best,******

**A Slightly Disturbed Jamie**

Hello there my dear Jamie!

How did I come up with that catchphrase? Why, it's my own clever invention of course! Of course it's impossible for one to consume one's own head; therefore I only use the phrase when I'm absolutely certain of something. I think it makes me sound rather intelligent.

All the best,

Mr. Grimwig


	129. Dodger 32

**dodger: 'ello doger,i'm Amelia,your amazing! righ 'eres a question for ya! who do ya like best? nncy or bet? sorry toput ya on the spot!******

**love Amelia.******

**x**

'Ello Amelia! I'm amazin', am I? Well thanks fer sayin' so!

I would've thought the answer to tha' question was pretty obvious; thank goodness it ain't to everybody! –whispers- It's Nance. Swear you won't tell anyone.

-Dodge


	130. Bet 6

**Bet: Hi! I'm Amelia,i have a question! who is older? you or nance?******

**Love Amelia x**

'Ello there Amelia, 'ow are ya?

Nance is older than me by about two or three years, I think. Ain't sure quite 'ow many but she's definitely the eldest of us two!

Thanks fer the question!

-Bet


	131. Nancy 19

**Nancy (again): Hi nance,ameia here again! thanks forreplying to my letter,i was thrilled to bits when you replied! so...(sorry if this is to personal) what happened to your parents and what do you think would of happened if you had stayed with ?******

**Love Amelia x**

'Ello again Amelia! Glad to 'ear I could make you 'appy lovey!

Wot 'appened to my parents? To be honest wiv ya I 'ave no idea. I 'ave no memory of 'em, only the streets. Tha' wos before Fagin found me of course.

I dunno wot would've 'appened if I'd stayed wiv Mr. Brownlow…I know I would 'ave missed everyone in the gang an' felt really guilty about wot I'd done…I reckon I never would've been 'appy despite escapin' the wretched life I led…

Thanks fer the questions love, keep 'em comin'!

-Nance


	132. Oliver 7

**Oliver: hello oliver! i'm Amelia,how are you? heres a question,what was it****  
****like seeing nance killed?******

**love Amelia******

**x**

Hello Miss Amelia! –bows- I am quite well, thank you. (:

I can't describe what it was like to see Nancy killed…there aren't words to describe how horrible it was or how guilty I felt.

-Oliver


	133. Fagin 21

******Fagin: 'Ello,i'm Amelia,'ow are ya? heres a question,why do ya 'av 'an owl and****  
****whats the owls name? hmm that was kinda 2 question 'aint it!******

**Love Amelia******

**x**

Hello, my dear. I'm alright, thanks. And yerself?

Why do I have an owl? To be honest I'm not quite sure. He flew in one night through a hole in the roof, I gave him some scraps and he's come back every night since. I must confess I haven't really named him; I tend to just call him Birdie. –chuckles-

-Fagin


	134. Bill 14

**Bill: 'ello bill,i'm amelia,i'm a redhead to,like nancy! anyway 'eres a****  
****question for ya! how did u get you cane? (or your jimmy as its otherwise****  
****know!) and do u think nance is a gud singer? (i know i do!)******

**love Amelia******

**x**

Amelia, tha's great. Really.

I got my jemmy from Fagin when I went on my first 'ousebreakin' job. 'E said it wos just in case but I've kept it ever since. It's come in 'andy many times, I'll tell yer tha'. An' yes, I think Nance is a good singer; why else would she be the one the people at the Cripples pick to start off all the singin', eh?

-Bill


	135. Bill 15

**To Bill,******

**Quite a sensitive question, I'm afraid. I'll keep it short: how much do you****  
****regret killing Nancy? Sorry for getting so personal there...******

**-Alix**

Alix, it's fine. Well it's not, really, course it's not. I ain't normally one for personal questions.

I regret killin' Nance as much as it's possible to regret anythin' an' more. Wot more can I say? I wish to God I 'and't done it now…but it's too late.

-Bill


	136. Mr Bumble 3

**: Hello,i'm Ameliahow are ya?,heres a qustion: why on earth did ya****  
****feed the kids gruel an eat loads of nice things yaself? are you just plain****  
****greedy?******

**Love Amelia******

**x**

Greetings Amelia!

I must say I am insulted by your question! I am not, as you so eloquently put it, 'plain greedy'. Gruel helps the children to grow fit and strong and, since it is a plain dish, does not whet their appetites for fine foods which would be out of their league to even think about having. It helps keep them in their place.

-A Rather Grumpy Mr. Bumble


	137. Oliver 8

**(book specific. . .aaaagain.)******

**Dear Oliver,******

**Hello again, long time no see. I'm never going to let you forget that initial****  
****gender confusion on your part, you know.******

***snickers* Anyway, now that you're all grown up, have become introduced to****  
****high society, and have put your impoverished, less-than-pleasant childhood****  
****behind you (at least to an extent. . .) what do you do for a living? Do you****  
****keep in touch with the Maylies? Did you ever go back to the orphanage where****  
****you were first brought up, to try and help out the children there? Having any****  
****thoughts of starting a family? Or have you done so already?******

**Ahem. Sorry for the barrage of questions, mate :)******

**Your Truly,******

**A Very Curious Jamie**

Hello again Jamie! And once again I'm sorry for the gender confusion! I assure you I meant no harm by it!

I currently work alongside Mr. Jessop at his bookstore; he's a very pleasant man and once I am eternally grateful to for standing up for me in the court. I keep in touch with the Maylies and receive letters from Rose on an almost weekly basis, as well as visiting them often, with Mr. Brownlow more often than not accompanying me. I did return to the workhouse soon after I began my new life; one of my oldest friends there had died, which greatly saddened my heart, but I was able to use some of the inheritance I received to improve the place. As yet I have no thoughts of starting a family, although I am courting a lovely young woman.

Thank you ever so much for your queries; a pleasure to hear from you as always!

-Oliver Twist


	138. Charley 21

**Hey. . . PSSST! CHARLEY! *waves* Over here!******

***in a hoarse whisper* I lost my voice belting out one of your gang's awesome****  
****songs for no apparent reason recently, hence the odd way of getting your****  
****attention!******

**WOOHOO! I just realized this is also my first question directly to you! Now****  
****Dodger won't be here to steal the pen!******

**ANYWAY, I was thinking that in one of those awkward situations where a bunch****  
****of people are silent and only one person is laughing, YOU are usually that one****  
****person who's laughing. So, have you ever been in a situation where everyone****  
****but you was laughing at something? Or at least a situation where you didn't,****  
****for once, feel like laughing. Either way, what was the situation?******

**Thanks a million, mate!******

**~Jamie**

'Ello again Jamie! Tha's an odd thing to be doin' an' no mistake mate, hope you feel alrigh' soon, yeah?

I gotta say it's nice to 'ave you writin' to just me an' not Dodge. –laughs- 'E ain't 'ere at the moment anyway; 'e's off on the job. I'm skivin' an' takin' a 'mental 'ealth day'; you need one every once in awhile aroun' 'ere!

I 'ave certainly been in a situation where everyone but me wos laughin' mate; true these occasions ain't as regular as the ones where I'm the only one laughin' but they do 'appen. One time 'appened when I came back from the job wiv wot I thought wos a real pearl necklace…Fagin found out it wos a fake an' everyone wos laughin' at me (an' not wiv me!) Not my proudest moment, I'll tell yer tha'!

Thanks fer the question, mate!

-Charley


	139. Nancy 20

**Nancy: Hello! How are you? I have another question,Did you and Bill ever want****  
****children? did you discuss having them and did you have any but they died?****  
****sorry,i'm writing a story about you and bill were you do have a child and it****  
****changes what happens in all of your it got me intrested.******

**Love Amelia******

**x**

'Ello again Amelia! You ask a lotta questions don'cha? Not to worry, dearie, it's fine. I like gettin' these letters. (:

Me an' Bill never really discussed 'avin' kids. But ever since I'd lived with the lads at Fagin's an' loved 'em like my own I knew I wanted to 'ave 'em. But I never dared bring it up aroun' Bill. I'd be interested to read yer story, love, it sounds interestin'!

Love,

-Nance


	140. Bill 16

**Bill: 'Ello,its amelia 'ere again. I've asked nancy this so i thought i'd ask****  
****you aswell,'ope you don't you and nancy ever want children? did you****  
****discuss having them and did you have any but they died? sorry,i'm writing a****  
****story about you and nancy were you do have a child and it changes what happens****  
****in all of your it got me intrested.******

**Love Amelia******

**x**

Amelia,

Are you out of yer mind? Can you see me an' Nance wiv kids? Didn't think so. Fagin's lot are enough as it is. We never discussed 'avin' kids an' never wanted 'em neither. Us? Parents? Don't make me laugh.

-Bill


	141. Nancy 21

**Nancy: 'ello its me again! I read your letter and felt a bit sorry for you as****  
****you never had kids (sorry o bring thi subject up again!) So i was thinking,if****  
****you had of had a child what would you of preered a girl or a boy? In my story****  
****you've just had a baby girl called Bill is nice and doesn't hit you****  
****or murder you. I actully cried when you were murdered!******

**Love Amelia.******

**x****  
**

'Ello again Amelia! An' it's perfectly fine bringin' tha' up again, I don't mind. If I'm totally honest wiv ya I would 'ave preferred a gal, though a lad would've done just as well...any kid really would've been perfect. I'd love to read yer story; it sounds brillian'. And Bill wos nice, everyone jus' gets the wrong end of the stick wiv him.

-Nance


	142. Fagin 22

**Fagin: 'Ello,its me again! Just wonderin, its said that your jewish,I'M****  
****JEWISH TOO! um anyway,were the people in your gang jewish aswell or did the****  
****'av there own religions aswell? What were nancy and bill,were they jewish too?****  
****How did you celebrate the sabbath and stuff like that?Oh and did nancy ever****  
****discuss havin children with bill with you or say she wanted any cos i was****  
****talkin to her and she's said she had wanted children. sorry for all the****  
****questions!******

**Love Amelia******

**x**

'Ello again my dear!

The lads in my gang weren't exactly the religious type, nor were Nance an' Bill come to tha'. If anythin' all we believed in was our means of survivin' till the next day. I was raised devoutly but I'm rather sorry to admit my faith fell by the wayside after my parent's demise and I took up a life of crime, not that there's much time for celebrating what with my station in life even if my religious beliefs were still sound.

As for your question about Nance and children…she did mention it to me once, but only because she knew I wouldn't tell Bill. I felt quite sorry for her in all honesty, my dear, but I think it was all for the best that her wish was never fulfilled, all things considered.

-Fagin


	143. Bullseye 3

**Bulls-eye: 'ello,did you like Nancy?******

**Love******

**Amelia******

**x**

Arf arf, bark woof yip!

(Translates to: Yes of course I did! She's the one that fed me!)


	144. Dodger 33

**Dodger: Plummy an' slam! its Amelia! what did you think when you heard Nancy****  
****had been killed?**

**love Amelia**

**x**

'Ello again Amelia!

When I 'eard Nancy 'ad been killed I felt guilty as 'ell as I'd been the one to tell Fagin an' Sykes wot 'ad 'appened…so guilty an' so 'orrified I can't really put it into words.

-Dodge

(A/N: I based this one off of versions (eg. Polanski movie) where it's Dodger who spies on Nancy. Just so you know. Thank you to Reason-Flower for correcting me!)


	145. Bill 17

**Bill: 'Ello, 'ow are ya? why yah i can actully picture ya and nance with****  
****kids,sorry if i 'av an imaganation!Anyway how did u and nance meet?******

**Love Amelia******

**x**

Amelia,

I never said imagination wos a bad thing. I jus' can't see it m'self. Nance an' I met when Fagin brought 'er to join the gang; I 'ated her at first (since when did girls pick pockets?) but my feelin's soon changed.

-Bill


	146. Fagin 23

**Fagin: 'ello,just thought i'd let ya know,i'd be 'appy ta join ya gang.=D How****  
****and where did you find Nancy? 'ow old was she and what did the lads think o'****  
****'er?**

'Ello again my dear Amelia! You would, would you? Well I must say it would be nice to have an extra pair of light fingered hands around the place, although I'm not sure how the lads would respond. See, when Nancy first came into the gang none of them liked her much from the offset, all because of her gender it must be said. I found her huddled in an alleyway on my way home from the Cripples one evening; I offered her a place to stay after she told me she could pick pockets. Heh heh.

-Fagin


	147. Nancy 22

**Nancy: 'Ello,I Love your two dresses ,the red one is my fave but i also like****  
****the blue one,wich one do you like best,and wich shawl do you like the best? By****  
****the way i sent a letter to Bill,he was actully very sweet to me,i excpected****  
****'im to bite me 'ead of when i said 'Well,yes i can actully,sorry if i 'av an****  
****imaganation!'. I see what you mean by 'im not bein ow everyone paints im!****  
****Also,what do you think would of happened if you had of gone to fetch Oliver****  
****after he came out of court? And (sorry its another question!) How did you feel****  
****when Bill first hit you?******

**Love******

**Amelia******

**x**

'Ello again Amelia! To be honest I prefer my blue dress since it's more modest an' not as revealin'; I don't like 'avin' to dress like a strumpet all th' time contrary to popular assumptions. 'Owever tha's my line of work therefore I'm more often seen in the red dress. You sent a letter to Bill, eh? Well of course 'e wos sweet to yer, 'e really ain't 'ow everyone paints 'im! You believe me now, right?

If I 'ad gone to fetch Oliver after 'e came out of court I reckon things wouldn't 'ave played out well. For one thing some'ow I would've 'ad to get 'im away from Mr. Brownlow, no clue 'ow I would've done tha'. Of course I would never 'ave done so anyway, as Oliver deserved to be In a place where 'e could 'ave the chance of a decent life.

The first time Bill 'it me I wos in disbelief, I kept thinkin' tha' this man wosn't the same man I'd fallen for, the same man I loved. I tried convin' myself it was all a dream…an' Bill did feel sorry the first time an' swore 'e'd never 'it me again. More fool I for belivin' 'im.

-Nance


	148. Bet 7

**Hey, Betsy! Bet! Come on over here, don't feel left out!******

**Sorry for the lack of queries coming your way, dearie. ******

**Anyway, I haven't heard very much at all about your relationship with Fagin's****  
****gang. I mean, honestly, you may not have known them for as long as Nancy, but****  
****she visited them so often that you must have gotten to know them pretty well.******

**My question is this: How exactly did you feel about Charley and the Dodger?****  
****And did you ever see them again after Nancy died? Were you particularly close****  
****to any of the boys?******

**Love,******

**Jamie**

'Ello Jamie! Great to 'ear from ya again! I don't feel so left out now you've written to me; thanks! (:

You're right; I didn't know the lads as long as Nance did, but I did get to know 'em alrigh' in the end. Charley an' Dodge? Wot a pair. One of 'em so crazy you're surprised 'e ain't been carted off to Bedlam, laughin' all the time, the other always tryin' to be serious an' professional like…they were a right laugh an' fun to be around, I'll tell you tha'. After Nance died Charley an' I went to live in the countryside; I wos closest to 'im out of all the boys, I'd say 'e wos my best friend after Nance, though Nance an' me were more like sisters than jus' friends.

Thanks for the question love!

-Bet


	149. Fagin 24

**To the honorable Ira Fagin,******

**Wow, I just can't get over your first name! It's awesometastic!******

**Anyhow, I have a more serious question than the last one (hehehe. . .). Do you****  
****have fatherly enough feelings towards the boys that you don't consider them****  
****expendable? For example, would you have traded out another, less talented****  
****pickpocket to have been caught and sent to the colonies in Dodger's place,****  
****just so that you would get more revenue than you would have otherwise?******

**Sorry that this one's a little confusing. I'm sure your brilliant mind can****  
****handle it, though. xD******

**Cheers,******

**A Jamie Who is in a Weirdly Philosophical Mood**

Honourable, eh? That's a new one, my dear. I thank you.

I don't consider the lads expendable, not at all my dear! Whatever gave you that idea? If any of them gets caught there's always a chance they'll peach; I need to keep 'em close, make sure they don't talk even if they're caught. That was they can't be expendable, I can't get rid of 'em left and right else they'd blab. Would I have traded another of the lads to get Dodger back? This'll sound terrible my dear, I know, but I would. Not just for the revenue, you understand. I must admit I have a sort of fatherly feeling towards him in particular…though of course I'm far too old for that sort of lark. Maybe the title 'eccentric uncle' would do me better, eh Jamie?

Thanks fer the query an' all the best,

-Ira Fagin


	150. Fagin 25

**Fagin: Plummy an salm,its Amelia,comin up! ..i wish... So,QUESTION TIME!******

**what did you think of nancy's singin voice? DIid you think Nancy was pretty?****  
****Who dd you like best nancy or Bet? Did Nancy ever tell you about her****  
****parents,if so then what?who did you think was prettier nancy or bet (i think****  
****nancy but they are both beautiful!) What was Nancy and bills relattionship****  
****like at first? were they still loved up and s on? did you ever catc them****  
****kissin or out? how did ya feel when bill first hit nancy? wow sorry for all****  
****the questions!******

**Love******

**Amelia******

**x**

'Ello again Amelia, my dear.

I must admit I thought Nancy's singing voice was very pleasant indeed (and she was pleasant on the eyes too it must be said, although I didn't dare even _think_ that around Bill). I liked both girls equally though Nance did stand up for me against Bill, and Bet often helped me look after the lads. They were both different and it's impossible to choose between them. In a similar fashion Nancy was beautiful in a striking way, while Bet had more of a youthful and child-like appearance.

Nancy never told me anything about her parents or where she came from; either she didn't know or wasn't willing to let on.

At first Bill and Nancy's relationship seemed to be full of genuine love and respect, although I had my suspicions it wouldn't last. I never caught them getting up to anything; they were both quite private when it came to displays of affection where others might catch them, particularly Bill. When he first hit Nancy I was furious with him, but also with myself for not having somehow intervened. I knew the good times between them wouldn't last forever.

-Fagin


	151. Dodger 34

**To the awesome, the amazing, the one and only Artful Dodger!******

**I've been reading some of your other questions and I know you're very confused****  
****with how we all know everything about you and you're our favourite and all****  
****that.******

**What if I told you that you, Fagin and everyone else you know were famous, and****  
****loved and admired by countless people everywhere? What do you make of /that/****  
****eh? Bet you reckon I'm crazy don'cha?******

**Cheers!******

**MJJ'slilgrl aka Lauren**

'Ello again Lauren! (:

Me, Fagin and everyone else bein' famous…tha's a laugh! No offence, mate, but I do think you're a bit off your rocker…you're kiddin' ain'cha?

All the best, you crazy young lady, you,

Dodge


	152. Oliver 9

**Dear Oliver,******

**I'm so glad you ended up somewhere you could be happy, it gives hope to****  
****everyone who has ever suffered through hardships. Now, I must ask a few****  
****questions of you, and hope that you will answer them, though if you don't wish****  
****to that is of course completely fine.******

**Do you know for certain how old you were when you met the Dodger? Also, what****  
****is the most pain you have ever been in?******

**Love and kisses, with the hope that you should never again suffer any****  
****hardship.******

**Miss Evelyn**

Hello Miss Evelyn, it's a pleasure. –bows- I am very thankful for your kind words and I would be delighted to answer your queries.

When I met the Artful Dodger I believe I was around eight years of age, if not a bit older. Despite the fact we were given birthdays at the workhouse we never really were able to keep track of them.

The most pain I've ever been in…that's a difficult question. Physically I think the most pain I've been in was the beating I received from Mr. Sowerberry after the incident with Noah Claypole, although the beating I received from Fagin comes close as well. Emotionally it would definitely be after watching Nancy die right before my eyes; the guilt I felt was so painful as to be an almost physical hurt.

Thank you kindly for your questions, miss!

Yours faithfully,

Oliver Twist


	153. Nancy 23

**Hi there Nancy!******

**It's Jamie. Dunno if I've asked you a question yet . . . If so, hello again!****  
****If not, charmed to meet ya!******

**Anyway, here's an easy question. . .nothing depressing or overcomplicated like****  
****I usually ask O_O. When you aren't, er, out on the job, or visiting Fagin and****  
****the gang, what do you do in your spare time? I suppose this question goes for****  
****Bet as well. *waves to Bet*******

**All the best,******

**Jamie :)**

Charmed to meet you too, Jamie! –curtsies, somewhat sloppily-

An easy question, eh? Grand. Wot do Bet an' I do in our spare time? Nothin' much. Sometimes we nip down to the market to get in some grub an' other stuff, other times we just play cards or chat. However, rest assured, there's never a dull moment!

Thanks fer the question, lovie!

-Nance


	154. Fagin, Bill, Bet 1

**fagin and bill and bet: 'ello,its amelia. ok this is a real random question****  
****but i just couldn't 'elp but wonder what would all 3 of ya ave done if nancy****  
****had sai she was pregnant. no i'm not obsessed just curiose! please all answer.******

**love Amelia******

**x**

Fagin: Er…I probably wouldn't have been surprised, to be honest, although I wouldn't be best pleased. I don't think Bills' the right sort to bring up a kid and Nance…don't know how she'd cope…

Bill: … To be brutally honest….I don't think I'd be best pleased. Me, Bill Sykes…a father? Don't make me laugh.

Bet: I 'ave to say I'd be thrilled for 'er…but I'd be scared for 'er to, 'specially thinkin' of 'ow Bill would react to the news!


	155. Charlotte 1

**Dear Charlotte,******

**They really don't show enough of you and Noah in the book OR the musical. That ticks me off somewhat. So what I want to know is, what happened to you guys after Oliver ran off. I mean, the last time I saw you you guys were all sitting on the coffin holding Oliver! Fill me in, please!******

**-FrauThenardier**

Hello FrauThenardier!

I'm glad it ticks you off that there wasn't enough of us; ticks us off too! Nice to hear someone else thinks so!

Anyway, after Oliver ran off, Mrs. S berated Mr. S for ages, Mr. Bumble went k to the work'ouse in disgrace and me an' Noah returned to 'work' as normal. Mr and Mrs. S tried to get another kid at one point but it didn't work out. Noah got fed up of workin' for 'em despite 'ow nice we were treated (in comparison to Oliver anyway) an' he persuaded me to run off to London wiv 'im. Tha's all there is to tell really; I'm sure you know the rest.

-Charlotte


	156. Rose Maylie 1

**Dear Rose Maylie,******

**In short, WHY WEREN'T YOU IN THE MUSICAL?******

**And how do you feel about not being in it?******

**-FrauThenardier**

Dear FrauThenardier,

To be honest, I have no idea why I wasn't in the musical. I assume it's because they wanted to keep it simple and short as they could and so cut the plot line involving myself and the rest of the Maylies. To be honest, I'm not all that fussed about not being in it; I prefer to stay out of the limelight as much as I can.

All the best to you dear,

-Rose Maylie


	157. Bullseye 4

**Dear Bulls-Eye!******

**Hi there doggy! *prays she won't be eaten* I got a little worried about you****  
****after this whole ordeal. Good of you to lead the crowd to Sikes, by the way.****  
****Anyhow, my question is, did you ever find a better owner after Bill was****  
****killed?******

**Kisses, Jamie****  
**

Woof woof, arf bark, woof woof! Arf arf? Woof bark bark! Arf arf woof…arf bark bark!

Translation: Thanks very much for writing in; don't worry, I ain't gonna eat yer! You wos worried about me and you think it wos good of me to do wot I did? Thanks a lot! As for findin' a better owner after Bill…I actually caught up with Dodger an' Fagin!

-Bulls-Eye


End file.
